listfandomcom-20200216-history
IUCN Red List endangered animalia species
This is a list of endangered animal species according to the World Conservation Union (IUCN) Red List. The list includes endangered species of the kingdom Animalia. * Aethopyga duyvenbodei — Elegant Sunbird * Aetobatus flagellum — Longheaded eagle ray * Aetomylaeus maculatus — Mottled eagle ray * Aetomylaeus vespertilio — Ornate eagle ray, Reticulate eagle ray * Afrana inyangae — Inyangani River Frog * Afrana johnstoni — Johnston's River Frog * Africallagma cuneistigma * Afrithelphusa afzelii * Afrithelphusa gerhildae * Afrithelphusa leonensis * Afrithelphusa monodosus * Afrixalus knysnae — Knysna Banana Frog * Afrixalus lacteus * Afrixalus sylvaticus * Afrogyrus rodriguezensis * Afrogyrus starmuehlneri * Agabus clypealis * Agabus discicollis * Agabus hozgargantae * Agalychnis annae — Blue-sided Treefrog * Agalychnis moreletii — Morelet's Treefrog * Agelaius tricolor — Tricoloured Blackbird * Agelaius xanthomus — Yellow-shouldered Blackbird * Aglaeactis aliciae — Purple-backed Sunbeam * Aglaothorax longipennis — Santa Monica Shieldback Katydid * Aglyptodactylus laticeps * Agriades zullichi * Ailuropoda melanoleuca — Giant Panda, Panda Géant, Panda, Panda Gigante * Ailurus fulgens — Lesser Panda, Red Cat-bear, Red Panda * Alasmidonta arcula — Altamaha arcmussel * Alasmidonta atropurpurea — Cumberland Elktoe * Alasmidonta heterodon — Dwarf wedge mussel * Alasmidonta raveneliana — Appalachian elktoe * Alauda razae — Raso Lark * Albericus siegfriedi * Alburnus orontis * Alcolapia alcalicus * Alethe choloensis — Thyolo Alethe * Alexteroon jynx * Algyroides marchi — Spanish Algyroides * Allactaga firouzi — Iranian Jerboa * Alligator sinensis — China Alligator, Chinese Alligatoropus arsyecue]]'' * Atelopus arthuri * Atelopus balios * Atelopus bomolochos * Atelopus boulengeri * Atelopus carauta — Rio Carauta Stubfoot Toad * Atelopus carbonerensis — Venezuelan Yellow Frog * Atelopus carrikeri * Atelopus certus * Atelopus chiriquiensis * Atelopus chocoensis * Atelopus chrysocorallus * Atelopus coynei * Atelopus cruciger — Rancho Grande Harlequin Frog * Atelopus dimorphus * Atelopus ebenoides * Atelopus elegans * Atelopus erythropus * Atelopus eusebianus * Atelopus exiguus * Atelopus famelicus * Atelopus farci * Atelopus galactogaster * Atelopus glyphus * Atelopus guanujo * Atelopus guitarraensis * Atelopus halihelos * Atelopus laetissimus * Atelopus limosus * Atelopuia boucardi — Mangrove Hummingbird * Amazilia castaneiventris — Chestnut-bellied Hummingbird * Amazilia luciae — Honduran Emerald * Amazona imperialis — Imperial Parrot * Amazona oratrix — Yellow-headed Parrot * Amazona rhodocorytha — Red-browed Amazon * Amazona viridigenalis — Red-crowned Parrot * Amazona vittata — Puerto Rican Parrot * Amblema neislerii — Fat threeridge * Amblysomus marleyi — Marley's Golden Mole * Ambystoma altamirani * Ambystoma amblycephalum * Ambystoma andersoni * Ambystoma bombypellum * Ambystoma dumerilii * Ambystoma granulosum — Granular Salamander * Ambystoma leorae — Leora's Stream Salamander * Ambystoma lermaense — Lake Lerma Salamander * Ambystoma mexicanum — Axolotl * Ambystoma ordinarium — Michoacan Stream Salamander * Ambystoma taylori — Taylor's Salamander * Ameiva polops — Saint Croix Ground Lizard, St. Croix Ground Lizard * Ammospermophilus nelsoni — Nelson's Antelope Squirrel, San Joaquin Antelope Ground Squirrel, San Joaquin Antelope Squirrel * Amnirana asperrima * Amnirana occidentalis * Amolops hainanensis * Ampelita fulgurata * Ampelita julii * Amplirhagada astuta * Amplirhagada questroana * Anabarilius polylepis * Anaecypris hispanica * Anairetes alpinus — Ash-breasted Tit-tyrant * Anas bernieri — Madagascar Teal * Anas chlorotis — Brown Teal * Anas laysanensis — Laysan Duck * Anas melleri — Meller's Duck * Anas nesiotis — Campbell Island Teal * Anas wyvilliana — Hawaiian Duck * Anceya terebriformis * Ancylastrum cumingianus — Australian freshwater limpet, Tasmanian freshwater 'limpet' * Ancylus ashangiensis * Andinophryne colomai * Andrias davidianus — Chinese Giant Salamander * Aneuretus simoni — Sri Lankan Relict Ant * Angrobia grampianensis * Anhydrophryne rattrayi — Hogsback Frog, Rattray's Frog * Anisogomphus solitaris * Anisotremus moricandi — Brownstriped grunt * Anodonthyla rouxae * Anodorhynchus glaucus — Glaucous Macaw * Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus — Hyacinth Macaw * Anodorhynchus leari — Lear's Macaw * Anolis roosevelti — Culebra Island Giant Anole, Roosevelt's Giant Anole * Anotomys leander — Aquatic Rat, Ecuador Fish-eating Rat, Fish-eating Rat * Anoxypristis cuspidata — Knifetooth sawfish, Narrow sawfish, Pointed sawfish * Anser cygnoides — Swan Goose * Ansonia anotis * Ansonia guibei * Ansonia latidisca * Ansonia ornata * Ansonia platysoma * Anthicus sacramento — Sacramento Beetle * Anthracoceros montani — Sulu Hornbill * Anthreptes pallidigaster — Amani Sunbird * Anthus sokokensis — Sokoke Pipit * Antilophia bokermanni — Araripe Manakin * Antrisocopia prehensilis * Antrobia culveri — Tumbling creek cavesnail * Apalharpactes reinwardtii — Javan Trogon * Apalis argentea — Kungwe Apalis * Apalis flavigularis — Yellow-throated Apalis * Apalis fuscigularis — Taita Apalis * Apalis moreaui — Long-billed Tailorbird * Apalone ater — Cuatro Cienegas Softshell * Aphanius baeticus * Aphanius burduricus * Aphanius iberus — Spanish Toothcarp * Aphanius richardsoni * Aphanius sirhani * Aphanius splendens * Aphanius transgrediens * Aphrastura masafuerae — Masafuera Rayadito * Aplocheilichthys sp. nov. 'Baringo' * Aplonis brunneicapillus — White-eyed Starling * Aplonis pelzelni — Pohnpei Mountain Starling * Apodemus hermonensis — Mt Hermon Field Mouse * Aproteles bulmerae — Bulmer's Fruit Bat * Apteryx mantelli — Brown Kiwi * Aquadulcaris pheronyx * Ara ambiguus — Great Green Macaw * Ara glaucogularis — Blue-throated Macaw * Ara rubrogenys — Red-fronted Macaw * Aratinga brevipes — Socorro Parakeet * Arawacus aethesa * Arborophila davidi — Orange-necked Partridge * Arborophila rufipectus — Sichuan Partridge * Archboldomys luzonensis — Mt Isarog Shrew-mouse * Ardea humbloti — Madagascar Heron * Ardea insignis — White-bellied Heron * Ardeola idae — Madagascar Pond-heron * Ardeotis nigriceps — Great Indian Bustard * Arinia biplicata * Arinia boreoborneensis * Arinia dentifera * Arinia oviformis * Arinia simplex * Arinia streptaxiformis * Arius bonillai — New Grenada sea catfish * Arius festinus * Arius uncinatus * Arkansia wheeleri — Ouachita Rock Pocketbook, Wheeler's Pearly Mussel * Arlequinus krebsi * Armsia petasus * Aromobates nocturnus — Skunk Frog * Arthroleptella ngongoniensis — Ngoni Moss Frog * Arthroleptides dutoiti — Du Toit's Torrent Frog * Arthroleptides martiensseni — Usambara Torrent Frog * Arthroleptides yakusini * Arthroleptis crusculum * Arthroleptis francei * Arthroleptis nikeae * Arthroleptis troglodytes — Cave Squeaker * Asiagomphus yayeyamensis * Aspidites ramsayi — Ramsay's python * Assiminea pecos — Pecos assiminea * Astacoides crosnieri * Astacoides petiti * Astacopsis gouldi — Giant Freshwater Crayfish, Giant Tasmanian Lobster * Astatotilapia sp. nov. 'dwarf bigeye scraper' * Astatotilapia sp. nov. 'shovelmouth' * Astroblepus ubidiai — Andean catfish * Astylosternus fallax * Astylosternus laurenti * Astylosternus nganhanus * Astylosternus perreti * Astylosternus ranoides * Astylosternus schioetzi * Ataeniobius toweri — Striped goodeid * Ateles hybridus — Variegated Spider Monkey * Ateles marginatus — White-cheeked Spider Monkey * Atelognathus patagonicus * Atelognathus praebasalticus * Atelognathus reverberii * Atelophryniscus chrysophorus * Atelopus andinus * Atelopus angelito * Atelopus arsyecue * Atelopus arthuri * Atelopus balios * Atelopus bomolochos * Atelopus boulengeri * Atelopus carauta — Rio Carauta Stubfoot Toad * Atelopus carbonerensis — Venezuelan Yellow Frog * Atelopus carrikeri * Atelopus certus * Atelopus chiriquiensis * Atelopus chocoensis * Atelopus chrysocorallus * Atelopus coynei * Atelopus cruciger — Rancho Grande Harlequin Frog * Atelopus dimorphus * Atelopus ebenoides * Atelopus elegans * Atelopus erythropus * Atelopus eusebianus * Atelopus exiguus * Atelopus famelicus * Atelopus farci * Atelopus galactogaster * Atelopus glyphus * Atelopus guanujo * Atelopus guitarraensis * Atelopus halihelos * Atelopus laetissimus * Atelopus limosus * Atelopus longibrachius * Atelopus lozanoi * Atelopus lynchi * Atelopus mandingues * Atelopus mindoensis * Atelopus minutulus * Atelopus monohernandezi * Atelopus mucubajiensis * Atelopus muisca * Atelopus nahumae * Atelopus nanay * Atelopus nepiozomus * Atelopus nicefori * Atelopus oxyrhynchus * Atelopus pachydermus * Atelopus pedimarmoratus * Atelopus peruensis * Atelopus petriruizi * Atelopus pictiventris * Atelopus pinangoi — Green And Red Venter Harlequin Toad * Atelopus planispina * Atelopus pulcher * Atelopus quimbaya * Atelopus reticulatus * Atelopus seminiferus * Atelopus senex * Atelopus sernai * Atelopus simulatus * Atelopus sonsonensis * Atelopus sorianoi — Scarlet Harlequin Toad * Atelopus subornatus * Atelopus tamaense — Tamá Harlequin Frog * Atelopus varius — Harlequin Frog * Atelopus walkeri * Atelopus zeteki — Golden Arrow Poison Frog, Golden Frog, Panamanian Golden Frog, Zetek's Golden Frog * Atlantasellus cavernicolus * Atlantoraja castelnaui — Spotback skate * Atlapetes flaviceps — Yellow-headed Brush-finch * Atlapetes melanopsis — Black-spectacled Brush-finch * Atlapetes pallidiceps — Pale-headed Brush-finch * Atopophrynus syntomopus * Atrophaneura jophon — Sri Lankan Rose * Aulacorhynchus huallagae — Yellow-browed Toucanet * Aulopyge huegeli — Dalmatian Barbelgudgeon * Austrocordulia leonardi — Sydney Hawk * Austroglanis barnardi — Barnard's Rock-catfish * Axis calamianensis — Calamanian Deer, Calamian Deer, Calamian Hog Deer, Philippine Deer * Axis kuhlii — Bawean Deer, Bawean Hog Deer, Kuhl's Hog Deer * Aye-Aye-Lemur * Aythya innotata — Madagascar Pochard B * Bahaba taipingensis —Maa Ko chod Chinese bahaba * Balaenoptera borealis — Coalfish Whale, Pollack Whale, Rudolphi's Rorqual, Sei Whale * Balaenoptera musculus — Blue Whale, Sibbald's rorqual, Sulphur-bottom whale * Balaenoptera physalus — Common Rorqual, Fin Whale, Fin-backed Whale, Finback, Finner, Herring Whale, Razorback * Balantiocheilos melanopterus — Silver Shark * Balantiopteryx infusca — Ecuadorian Sac-winged Bat * Balebrevied Cinclodes * ''Batagur baska — Batagur, Common Batagur, Four-toed Terrapin, River Terrapin, Batagur Malais, Galápago Batagur * Bathanalia howesi * Batrachophrynus brachydactylus * Batrachophrynus macrostomus — Lake Junin Frog * Batrachoseps campi — Inyo Mountains Salamander * Batrachuperus cochranae * Batrachuperus gorganensis — Gorgan Salamander * Batrachuperus londongensis — Longdong Stream Salamander * Batrachuperus mustersi — Afghani Brook Salamander * Beatragus hunteri — Hirola, Hunter's Antelope, Hunter's hartebeest * Beddomeia capensis * Beddomeia fallax * Beddomeia minima * Bedotia sp. nov. 'Manombo' * Bedotia sp. nov. 'Sambava' * Bedotia sp. nov. 'Vevembe' * Bedotia tricolor * Belgrandiella austriana * Belgrandiella ganslmayri * Belgrandiella mimula * Belgrandiella parreyssi * Belgrandiella pelerei * Belgrandiella styriaca * Belgrandiella wawrai * Bellamya constricta * Bellamya contracta * Bellamya crawshayi * Bellamya leopoldvillensis * Bellamya liberiana * Bellamya monardi * Bellamya mweruensis * Bellamya pagodiformis * Bellamya phthinotropis * Bellamya robertsoni * Bellamya rubicunda * Bellamya trochearis * Bermudalana aruboides * Bermudamysis speluncola * Betta livida * Betta miniopinna * Betta persephone * Betta spilotogena * Bettongia tropica — Northern Bettong * Biomphalaria barthi * Bison bonasus — European Bison, Wisent * Biswamoyopterus biswasi — Namdapha Flying Squirrel * Bogidiella bermudensis * Bokermannohyla izecksohni * Bolitoglossa alvaradoi * Bolitoglossa capitana * Bolitoglossa carri * Bolitoglossa celaque * Bolitoglossa compacta * Bolitoglossa conanti * Bolitoglossa decora * Bolitoglossa diaphora * Bolitoglossa dunni * Bolitoglossa engelhardti * Bolitoglossa flavimembris * Bolitoglossa franklini * Bolitoglossa heiroreias — Holy-mountain Salamander * Bolitoglossa jacksoni * Bolitoglossa longissima * Bolitoglossa magnifica — Magnificent Web-footed Salamander * Bolitoglossa marmorea * Bolitoglossa meliana * Bolitoglossa minutula * Bolitoglossa odonnelli * Bolitoglossa oresbia * Bolitoglossa pandi * Bolitoglossa pesrubra * Bolitoglossa porrasorum * Bolitoglossa riletti * Bolitoglossa salvinii * Bolitoglossa sooyorum * Bolitoglossa spongai * Bolitoglossa stuarti * Bolitoglossa subpalmata * Bolitoglossa synoria * Boninagrion ezoin * Boninena callistoderma * Boninena hiraseana * Boninena ogasawarae * Boninthemis insularis * Boophis williamsi * Bos javanicus — Banteng, Tembadau * Bos sauveli — Grey Ox, Kouprey * Bostrychia bocagei — Dwarf Olive Ibis * Botaurus poiciloptilus — Australasian Bittern * Bothriembryon perobesus * Bothriembryon praecelcus * Bothrops alcatraz — Alcatrazes Lancehead * Bothrops insularis — Golden Lancehead, Queimada Island Bothrops * Botia sidthimunki * Boucardicus carylae * Boucardicus culminans * Boucardicus curvifolius * Boucardicus delicatus * Boucardicus divei * Boucardicus esetrae * Boucardicus fidimananai * Boucardicus fortistriatus * Boucardicus magnilobatus * Boucardicus mahermanae * Boucardicus randalanai * Boucardicus simplex * Boucardicus victorhernandezi * Boulengerula niedeni * Brachionichthys hirsutus — Spotted handfish * Brachylophus fasciatus — Fiji Banded Iguana, South Pacific Banded Iguana * Brachylophus vitiensis — Fiji Crested Iguana * Brachyramphus brevirostris — Kittlitz's Murrelet * Brachyramphus marmoratus — Marbled Murrelet * Brachyteles arachnoides — Muriqui, Southern Muriqui, Woolly Spider Monkey * Brachyteles hypoxanthus — Northern Muriqui, Muriqui * Bradypodion setaroi — Setarolondongensis'' — Longdong Stream Salamander * Batrachuperus mustersi — Afghani Brook Salamander * Beatragus hunteri — Hirola, Hunter's Antelope, Hunter's hartebeest * Beddomeia capensis * Beddomeia fallax * Beddomeia minima * Bedotia sp. nov. 'Manombo' * Bedotia sp. nov. 'Sambava' * Bedotia sp. nov. 'Vevembe' * Bedotia tricolor * Belgrandiella austriana * Belgrandiella ganslmayri * Belgrandiella mimula * Belgrandiella parreyssi * Belgrandiella pelerei * Belgrandiella styriaca * Belgrandiella wawrai * Bellamya constricta * Bellamya contracta * Bellamya crawshayi * Bellamya leopoldvillensis * Bellamya liberiana * Bellamya monardi * Bellamya mweruensis * Bellamya pagodiformis * Bellamya phthinotropis * Bellamuffalo * Bubalus depressicornis — Anoa, Lowland Anoa * Bubalus mindorensis — Tamaraw, Tamarou, Tamarau * Bubalus quarlesi — Mountain Anoa * Bufo amabilis * Bufo amatolicus — Amatola Toad * Bufo beddomii * Bufo brauni * Bufo caeruleostictus * Bufo californicus — Arroyo toad * Bufo canorus — Yosemite Toad * Bufo cataulaciceps — Cuban Pine Toad * Bufo cavifrons — Mountain Toad * Bufo chavin * Bufo claviger * Bufo cristatus — Large-crested Toad * Bufo djohongensis * Bufo fastidiosus * Bufo fluviaticus — Hispaniolan Crestless Toad * Bufo fractus — Eastern Crested Toad * Bufo gallardoi * Bufo gemmifer — Jeweled Toad * Bufo holdridgei * Bufo houstonensis — Houston Toad * Bufo ibarrai * Bufo inyangae — Inyanga Toad * Bufo kotagamai * Bufo koynayensis * Bufo kumquat * Bufo lemur — Puerto Rican Crested Toad, Puerto Rican Toad * Bufo leucomyos * Bufo longinasus — Cuban Long-nosed Toad * Bufo nelsoni — Amargosa Toad * Bufo nesiotes * Bufo noellerti * Bufo pantherinus — Western Leopard Toad * Bufo peripatetes * Bufo perplexus * Bufo sclerocephalus * Bufo spiculatus * Bufo sumatranus * Bufo tacanensis * Bufo taiensis * Bufo tutelarius * Bufo villiersi * Bufoides meghalayanus * Bulimulus achatellinus * Bulimulus adelphus * Bulimulus adserseni * Bulimulus chemitzioides * Bulimulus cinerarius * Bulimulus cucullinus * Bulimulus curtus * Bulimulus deridderi * Bulimulus duncanus * Bulimulus eos * Bulimulus eschariferus * Bulimulus galapaganus * Bulimulus habeli * Bulimulus hirsutus * Bulimulus indefatigabilis * Bulimulus jacobi * Bulimulus lycodus * Bulimulus nux * Bulimulus ochsneri * Bulimulus olla * Bulimulus perspectivus * Bulimulus planospira * Bulimulus reibischi * Bulimulus rugulosus * Bulimulus saeronius * Bulimulus sculpturatus * Bulimulus sp. nov. 'josevillani' * Bulimulus sp. nov. 'krameri' * Bulimulus sp. nov. 'nilsodhneri' * Bulimulus sp. nov. 'tuideroyi' * Bulimulus sp. nov. 'vanmoli' * Bulimulus tanneri * Bulimulus wolfi * Bulinus succinoides * Bunolagus monticularis — Bushman Hare, Riverine Rabbit * Bunomys coelestis — Heavenly Hill Rat * Bunomys prolatus — Long-headed Hill Rat * Bunopithecus hoolock — Hoolock Gibbon, Hoolock * Burmagomphus sivalikensis * Burramys parvus — Broom's Pygmy-possum, Burramys, Mountain Pygmy Possum * Buteo ridgwayi — Ridgway's Hawk * Buthraupis aureodorsalis — Golden-backed Mountain-tanager * Bythinella bicarinata * Bythiospeum cisterciensorum * Bythiospeum geyeri * Bythiospeum noricum * Bythiospeum pfeifferi * Bythiospeum reisalpense * Bythiospeum tschapecki C * Cacatua haematuropygia — Philippine Cockatoo * Caecidotea barri — Clifton Cave Isopod * Cairina scutulata — White-winged Duck * Calamodontophis sp. nov. * Caledonian Owlet-nightjar * Callaeas cinereus — Kokako * Callagur borneoensis — Painted Batagur, Painted Terrapin, Saw-jawed Turtle, Three-striped Batagur * Callicebus barbarabrownae — Barbara Brown's Titi, Northern Bahian Blond Titi, Guigó, Sauá * Callicebus coimbrai — Coimbra Filho's Titi, Coimbra's Titi, Guigó, Sauá * Callionymus sanctaehelenae — Saint Helena dragonet * Callithrix aurita — Buffy-tufted Marmoset, White-eared Marmoset * Callithrix flaviceps — Buffy-headed Marmoset * Callulina kisiwamsitu * Callulops kopsteini * Calomyscus hotsoni — Hotson's Mouse-like Hamster * Calopteryx syriaca * Calotes liocephalus — Spineless Forest Lizard * Calumma tigris — Tiger chameleon * Calyptorhynchus baudinii — Baudin's Black-Cockatoo * Calyptorhynchus latirostris — Carnaby's Black-Cockatoo * Calyptura cristata — Kinglet Calyptura * Camarhynchus heliobates — Mangrove Finch * Cambarellus blacki — Cypress Crayfish * Cambarus aculabrum * Cambarus deweesae — Valley Flame Crayfish * Cambarus harti — Piedmont Blue Burrower * Cambarus pyronotus — Red-black Crayfish * Cambarus strigosus * Cambarus subterraneus * Cambarus tartarus — Oklahoma Cave Crayfish * Cambarus truncatus * Cambarus williami * Cambarus zophonastes — Hell Creek Crayfish * Camelus bactrianus — Bactrian Camel, Wild Bactrian Camel * Campephilus imperialis — Imperial Woodpecker * Campephilus principalis — Ivory-billed Woodpecker * Campylopterus phainopeplus — Santa Marta Sabrewing * Canis rufus — Red Wolf * Canis simensis — Ethiopian Wolf, Simien Fox, Simien Jackal * Capito hypoleucus — White-mantled Barbet * Capoeta pestai — Siraz Baligi * Capra caucasica — West Caucasian Tur * Capra falconeri — Markhor * Capra nubiana — Nubian Ibex * Capra walie — Walia Ibex * Caprimulgus noctitherus — Puerto Rican Nightjar * Caprimulgus prigoginei — Itombwe Nightjar * Caprolagus hispidus — Assam Rabbit, Hispid Hare * Carcharhinus borneensis — Borneo shark * Carcharhinus hemiodon — Pondicherry shark * Cardioglossa alsco * Cardioglossa aureoli * Cardioglossa melanogaster * Cardioglossa oreas * Cardioglossa pulchra * Cardioglossa schioetzi * Cardioglossa trifasciata * Cardioglossa venusta * Carduelis cucullata — Red Siskin * Carduelis johannis — Warsangli Linnet * Caretta caretta — Loggerhead Sea Turtle * Carpococcyx viridis — Sumatran Ground-cuckoo * Carpodectes antoniae — Yellow-billed Cotinga * Casarea dussumieri — Round Island Keel-scaled Boa * Caseolus subcalliferus * Catagonus wagneri — Chacoan Peccary, Tagua * Catharopeza bishopi — Whistling Warbler * Catopuma badia — Bay Cat, Bornean Bay Cat, Bornean Marbled Cat * Catostomus microps — Modoc Sucker * Cebus xanthosternos — Yellow-breasted Capuchin * Cecilioides eulima * Celestus anelpistus — Giant Hispaniolan Galliwasp * Celestus warreni — Giant Hispaniolan Galliwasp * Centrocercus minimus — Gunnison Sage-grouse * Centrolene audax * Centrolene azulae * Centrolene ballux * Centrolene fernandoi * Centrolene gemmatum * Centrolene heloderma * Centrolene lynchi * Centrolene mariae * Centrolene petrophilum * Centrolene pipilatum * Centrophorus harrissoni — Dumb gulper shark, Dumb shark, Harrison's Deepsea Dogfish, Harrison's Dogfish * Centropus steerii — Black-hooded Coucal * Cephalakompsus pachycheilus * Cephalophus adersi — Aders' Duiker * Cephalorhynchus hectori — Hector's Dolphin, New Zealand Dolphin, White-headed Dolphin * Ceratophallus socotrensis * Ceratophora tennentii — Leaf-nosed Lizard, Tennent's Leaf-nosed Lizard * Cercopithecus diana — Diana Guenon, Diana Monkey, Roloway Monkey * Cercopithecus erythrogaster — Red-bellied Guenon, Red-bellied Monkey, White-throated Guenon, White-throated Monkey * Cercopithecus preussi — Preuss's Guenon, Preuss's Monkey * Cercopithecus sclateri — Sclater's Guenon, Sclater's Monkey, White-throated Guenon * Cerion nanus * Cervus alfredi — Philippine Spotted Deer, Visayan Spotted Deer * Ceylonthelphusa alpina * Ceylonthelphusa armata * Ceylonthelphusa callista * Ceylonthelphusa diva * Ceylonthelphusa durrelli * Ceylonthelphusa kotagama * Ceylonthelphusa nata * Ceylonthelphusa orthos * Ceylonthelphusa sanguinea * Ceylonthelphusa savitriae * Chaerephon gallagheri — Gallagher's Free-tailed Bat * Chaerephon tomensis — São Tomé Free-tailed Bat * Chaetocercus berlepschi — Esmeraldas Woodstar * Chalcides ebneri — Ebner's Skink * Chalcides mauritanicus — Two-fingered Skink * Chalcides parallelus * Chalcides simonyi * Chalinolobus neocaledonicus * Chaparana unculuanus * Characodon lateralis — Rainbow Goodeid * Charadrahyla altipotens * Charadrahyla chaneque * Charadrahyla trux * Charadrius obscurus — New Zealand Dotterel * Charmosyna amabilis — Red-throated Lorikeet * Charmosyna diadema — New Caledonian Lorikeet * Charmosyna toxopei — Blue-fronted Lorikeet * Chasiempis sandwichensis — 'Elepaio * Chasmistes brevirostris — Shortnose Sucker * Chasmistes cujus — Cui-ui * Cheilinus undulatus — Giant wrasse, Humphead wrasse, Humphead, Maori wrasse, Napoleon wrasse, Truck wrasse, Undulate wrasse * Chela caeruleostigmata * Chelodina mccordi — Roti Island Snake-necked Turtle * Chelodina pritchardi — Pritchard's Snake-necked Turtle * Chelonia mydas — Green sea turtle, Green Turtle * Chiasmocleis carvalhoi * Chilatherina sentaniensis — Sentani rainbowfish * Chiloglanis asymetricaudalis * Chiloglanis bifurcus — Incomati rock catlet, Incomati suckermouth * Chiloglanis lufirae * Chiloglanis ruziziensis * Chimarrogale hantu — Hantu Water Shrew, Malayan Water Shrew * Chimarrogale phaeura — Borneo Water Shrew, Sunda Water Shrew * Chimarrogale sumatrana — Sumatra Water Shrew * Chinchilla brevicaudata — Short-tailed Chinchilla * Chinemys megalocephala — Chinese Broad-headed Pond Turtle * Chinemys nigricans — Red-necked Pond Turtle * Chinemys reevesii — Chinese Pond Turtle, Chinese Three-keeled Pond Turtle, Golden Turtle, Japanese Coin Turtle * Chirixalus romeri * Chiroderma improvisum — Guadeloupe Big-eyed Bat * Chironius vincenti — St Vincent Blacksnake * Chiropodomys karlkoopmani — Koopman's Pencil-tailed Tree Mouse * Chiropotes satanas — Bearded saki, Black Bearded Saki, Brown-bearded Saki * Chiropterotriton chondrostega * Chiropterotriton cracens * Chiropterotriton dimidiatus * Chiropterotriton lavae * Chiropterotriton magnipes * Chiropterotriton mosaueri * Chiropterotriton multidentatus * Chitra chitra — Striped Narrow-headetrocercus minimus'' — Gunnison Sage-grouse * Centrolene audax * Centrolene azulae * Centrolene ballux * Centrolene fernandoi * Centrolene gemmatum * Centrolene heloderma * Centrolene lynchi * Centrolene mariae * Centrolene petrophilum * Centrolene pipilatum * Centrophorus harrissoni — Dumb gulper shark, Dumb shark, Harrison's Deepsea Dogfish, Harrison's Dogfish * Centropus steerii — Black-hooded Coucal * Cephalakompsus pachycheilus * Cephalophus adersi — Aders' Duiker * Cephalorhynchus hectori — Hector's Dolphin, New Zealand Dolphin, White-headed Dolphin * Ceratophallus socotrensis * Ceratophora tennentii — Leaf-nosed Lizard, Tennent's Leaf-nosed Lizard * Cercopithecus diana — Diana Guenon, Diana Monkey, Roloway Monkey * Cercopitheat, Mt Isarog Striped Rat * ''Chrysoritis cotrelli * Chrysospalax trevelyani — Giant Golden Mole * Churamiti maridadi * Cichlasoma labridens — Mojarra * Cicindela puritana — Puritan Tiger Beetle * Ciconia boyciana — Oriental Stork * Ciconia stormi — Storm's Stork * Cinclodes aricomae — Royal Cinclodes * Cinclodes palliatus — White-bellied Cinclodes * Circus maillardi — Réunion Harrier * Cisticola aberdare — Aberdare Cisticola * Cistothorus apolinari — Apolinar's Wren * Claravis godefrida — Purple-winged Ground-dove * Clariallabes mutsindoziensis * Clarias cavernicola — Cave catfish * Clarias maclareni * Clemmys muhlenbergii — Bog Turtle * Cleptornis marchei — Golden White-eye * Clinothelphusa kakoota * Clinus spatulatus — Bot River klipfish * Clytoctantes alixii — Recurve-billed Bushbird * Clytoctantes atrogularis * Coahuilix hubbsi — Coahuilix de hubbs snail * Cobitis arachthosensis * Cobitis bilseli * Cobitis calderoni * Cobitis hellenica * Cobitis puncticulata * Cobitis stephanidisi * Cobitis trichonica * Cobitis turcica * Cobitis vettonica * Coccymys albidens — White-toothed Brush Mouse, White-toothed Melomys, White-toothed Mouse * Cochranella anomala * Cochranella luminosa * Cochranella mache * Cochranella megacheira * Cochranella puyoensis * Cochranella saxiscandens * Cocoharpinia iliffei * Coeligena prunellei — Black Inca * Coenagriocnemis insularis * Coleura seychellensis — Seychelles Sheath-tailed Bat * Collocalia bartschi — Guam Swiftlet * Colluricincla sanghirensis — Sangihe Shrike-thrush * Colophon barnardi * Colophon berrisfordi * Colophon cassoni * Colophon eastmani * Colophon haughtoni * Colophon montisatris * Colophon primosi * Colophon thunbergi * Colophon whitei * Colostethus anthracinus * Colostethus cevallosi * Colostethus delatorreae * Colostethus dunni * Colostethus edwardsi * Colostethus elachyhistus * Colostethus jacobuspetersi * Colostethus juanii * Colostethus kingsburyi * Colostethus leopardalis * Colostethus mandelorum * Colostethus mertensi * Colostethus ranoides * Colostethus ruizi * Colostethus ruthveni * Colostethus saltuensis * Colostethus toachi * Colostethus vertebralis * Columba argentina — Silvery Wood-pigeon * Columba junoniae — White-tailed Laurel Pigeon * Columba pallidiceps — Yellow-legged Pigeon * Columbina cyanopis — Blue-eyed Ground-dove * Concholepas concholepas — Loco * Conothraupis mesoleuca — Cone-billed Tanager * Conraua derooi * Conraua goliath — Goliath frog * Cookeconcha contorta * Cophixalus concinnus — Beautiful Nursery-frog, Elegant Frog * Cophixalus mcdonaldi — Mcdonald's Frog * Cophixalus monticola — Mountain-top Nursery-frog * Cophixalus neglectus — Neglected Frog * Copsychus cebuensis — Black Shama * Copsychus sechellarum — Seychelles Magpie-robin * Coracina newtoni — Réunion Cuckoo-shrike * Coregonus reighardi — Shortnose Cisco * Corvus florensis — Flores Crow * Corvus kubaryi — Mariana Crow * Corvus minutus — Cuban Palm Crow * Corvus unicolor — Banggai Crow * Cotinga maculata — Banded Cotinga * Cottus pygmaeus — Pygmy Sculpin * Crangonyx dearolfi — Pennsylvania Cave Amphipod * Cranioleuca henricae — Bolivian Spinetail * Craseonycteris thonglongyai — Hog-nosed Bat, Kitti's Hog-nosed Bat * Craterocephalus fluviatilis — Murray Hardyhead * Crateromys australis — Dinagat Bushy-tailed Cloud Rat, Dinagat Island Cloud Rat * Crateromys heaneyi — Panay Bushy-tailed Cloud Rat, Panay Cloud Runner * Crateromys paulus — Ilin Bushy-tailed Cloud Rat * Craugastor anciano * Craugastor andi * Craugastor angelicus * Craugastor aurilegulus * Craugastor azueroensis * Craugastor catalinae * Craugastor charadra * Craugastor coffeus * Craugastor cruzi * Craugastor daryi * Craugastor emcelae * Craugastor epochthidius * Craugastor escoces * Craugastor fecundus * Craugastor fleischmanni * Craugastor glaucus * Craugastor greggi * Craugastor guerreroensis * Craugastor gulosus * Craugastor hobartsmithi * Craugastor inachus * Craugastor lauraster * Craugastor lineatus * Craugastor megalotympanum * Craugastor merendonensis * Craugastor obesus * Craugastor omiltemanus * Craugastor omoaensis * Craugastor polymniae * Craugastor pozo * Craugastor punctariolus * Craugastor ranoides * Craugastor rhyacobatrachus * Craugastor sabrinus * Craugastor saltuarius * Craugastor sartori * Craugastor silvicola * Craugastor spatulatus * Craugastor stadelmani * Craugastor stuarti * Craugastor tabasarae * Craugastor trachydermus * Craugastor uno * Crax alberti — Blue-billed Curassow * Crax blumenbachii — Red-billed Curassow * Cristilabrum bubulum * Cristilabrum buryillum * Cristilabrum grossum * Cristilabrum solitudum * Crocias langbianis — Grey-crowned Crocias * Crocidura ansellorum — Ansell's Shrew * Crocidura beccarii — Beccari's Shrew * Crocidura bottegoides — Bale Shrew * Crocidura desperata — Desperate Shrew * Crocidura dhofarensis — Dhofarian Shrew * Crocidura grandis — Mt. Malindang Shrew * Crocidura harenna — Harenna Shrew * Crocidura hispida — Andaman Shrew, Andaman Spiny Shrew * Crocidura malayana — Malayan Shrew * Crocidura mindorus — Mindoro Shrew * Crocidura miya — Sri Lankan Long-tailed Shrew * Crocidura negrina — Negros Shrew * Crocidura orii — Amami Shrew, Orii's Shrew * Crocidura paradoxura — Paradox Shrew * Crocidura picea — Pitch Shrew * Crocidura susiana — Iranian Shrew * Crocidura telfordi — Telford's Shrew * Crocidura thomensis — Sao Tomé Shrew * Crocidura usambarae — Usambara Shrew * Crocidura wimmeri — Wimmer's Shrew * Crocodylus intermedius — Orinoco Crocodile * Crocodylus mindorensis — Philippines Crocodile * Crocodylus rhombifer — Cuban Crocodile * Crocodylus siamensis — Siamese Crocodile * Crotalus unicolor — Aruba Island Rattlesnake * Crotalus adamanteus — Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake * Crunomys celebensis — Celebes Shrew Rat * Crunomys fallax — Northern Luzon Shrew Rat * Cryptazeca kobelti * Cryptobatrachus boulengeri * Cryptobatrachus nicefori * Cryptochloris wintoni — De Winton's Golden Mole * Cryptochloris zyli — Van Zyl's Golden Mole * Cryptophyllobates azureiventris — Rana Venenosa * Cryptoprocta ferox — Fossa * Cryptotis endersi — Enders' S Small-eared Shrew * Cryptotriton adelos * Cryptotriton alvarezdeltoroi * Cryptotriton monzoni * Cryptotriton nasalis * Cryptotriton veraepacis * Crypturellus columbianus — Colombian Tinamou * Crypturellus saltuarius — Magdalena Tinamou * Ctenophila caldwelli * Ctenophila setiliris * Ctenosaura bakeri — Swamper, Utila Spiny-tailed Iguana * Ctenosaura flavidorsalis — Yellowback Spiny-tailed Iguana, Rumia * Ctenosaura melanosterna — Honduran Paleate Spiny-tailed Iguana * Ctenosaura oaxacana — Oaxacan Spiny-tailed Iguana, Guiou * Ctenosaura oedirhina — Roatán Spiny-tailed Iguana, Wishywilly * Ctenosaura palearis — Guatemalan Spiny-tailed Iguana * Ctenosaura quinquecariniata — Five-keeled Spiny-tailed Iguana * Cualac tessellatus * Cuon alpinus — Asiatic Wild Dog, Dhole, Indian Wild Dog, Red Dog * Cuora aurocapitata — Yellow-headed Box Turtle * Cuora flavomarginata — Yellow-margined Box Turtle * Cuora galbinifrons — Indochinese Box Turtle * Cuora mccordi — Mccord's Box Turtle * Cuora pani — Pan's Box Turtle * Cuora trifasciata — Chinese three-striped box turtle * Cuora zhoui — Zhou's Box Turtle * Cupedora evandaleana * Curaeus forbesi — Forbes's Blackbird * Currassanthura bermudensis * Cyanolimnas cerverai — Zapata Rail * Cyanopsitta spixii — Spix's Macaw * Cyanoramphus cookii — Norfolk Island Green Parrot * Cyanoramphus forbesi — Forbes's Parakeet * Cyanoramphus malherbi — Malherbe's Parakeet * Cyclura carinata — Bahamas Rock Iguana, Bartsch's Iguana, Turks and Caicos Ground Iguana, Turks and Caicos Iguana * Cyclura collei — Jamaica Ground Iguana, Jamaican Iguana * Cyclura lewisi — Cayman Island Ground Iguana, Grand Cayman Blue Iguana, Grand Cayman Iguana * Cyclura pinguis — Anegada Ground Iguana, Anegada Island Iguana, Anegada Rock Iguana * Cyclura ricordi — Hispaniolan Ground Iguana, Ricord's Ground Iguana, Ricord's Iguana * Cyclura rileyi — Acklin's Ground Iguana, San Salvador Ground Iguana, San Salvador Iguana, Watling Island Iguana, White Cay Ground Iguana * Cynogale bennettii — Otter Civet, Otter-civet * Cynomys mexicanus — Mexican Prairie Dog, Mexican Prairie Marmot * Cynops ensicauda — Sword-tail Newt * Cynops orphicus — Dayang Newt * Cyornis ruckii — Rueck's Blue-flycatcher * Cyornis sanfordi — Matinan Flycatcher * Cyprinella alvarezdelvillari * Cyprinella bocagrande * Cyprinella panarcys — Conchos Shiner * Cyprinella xanthicara — Cuatro Cienegas Shiner * Cyprinodon beltrani * Cyprinodon bovinus — Leon Springs pupfish * Cyprinodon elegans — Comanche Springs pupfish * Cyprinodon fontinalis * Cyprinodon labiosus * Cyprinodon macrolepis — Largescale pupfish * Cyprinodon maya * Cyprinodon meeki * Cyprinodon pachycephalus * Cyprinodon pecosensis — Pecos pupfish * Cyprinodon radiosus — Owens pupfish * Cyprinodon simus * Cyprinodon verecundus * Cyprinodon veronicae * Cyprinus micristius * Cyprogenia aberti — Edible naiad, Edible pearly mussel, Western fan-shell, Western fanshell mussel * Cyprogenia stegaria — Fanshell * Cyrtopodion amictopholis D * Dactylopsila tatei — Fergusson Island Striped Possum, Tate's Triok * Dancea rodriguezensis * Danio pathirana — Barred Danio * Dasyatis laosensis — Mekong freshwater stingray * Dasycercus hillieri — Hillier's Mulgara * Dasycrotapha speciosa — Flame-templed Babbler * Dasyornis brachypterus — Eastern Bristlebird * Dasyprocta coibae — Coiban Agouti * Dasyprocta ruatanica — Ruatan Island Agouti * Daubentonia madagascariensis — Aye-aye * Delanymys brooksi — Delany's Mouse, Delany's Swamp Mouse * Deltistes luxatus — Lost River Sucker * Dendrobates abditus * Dendrobates arboreus — Polkadot Poison Frog * Dendrobates bombetes — Cauca Poison Frog * Dendrobates lehmanni — Lehmann's Poison Frog, Red-banded Poison Frog * Dendrobates mysteriosus — Marañón Poison Frog * Dendrobates sirensis * Dendrobates speciosus — Splendid Poison Frog * Dendrobates steyermarki * Dendrobates virolensis * Dendrocopos noguchii — Okinawa Woodpecker * Dendroica chrysoparia — Golden-cheeked Warbler * Dendrolagus goodfellowi — Goodfellow's Tree-kangaroo, Ornate Tree-kangaroo * Dendrolagus matschiei — Huon Tree-kangaroo, Matschie's Tree-kangaroo * Dendrolagus scottae — Scott's Tree-kangaroo, Tenkile Tree Kangaroo * Dendromus kahuziensis — Mt. Kahuzi Climbing Mouse * Dendrophryniscus carvalhoi * Dendropsophus amicorum * Dendropsophus gryllatus * Dendropsophus meridensis * Dendrotriton bromeliacius * Dendrotriton cuchumatanus * Dendrotriton rabbi * Dendrotriton sanctibarbarus * Dermatemys mawii — Central American river turtle, Mesoamerican River Turtle * Dermochelys coriacea — Leatherback, Leathery Turtle, Luth, Trunkback Turtle * Deronectes aljibensis * Desmomys yaldeni — Yalden's Desmomys * Dexteria floridana — Florida Fairy Shrimp * Dicaeum quadricolor — Cebu Flowerpecker * Dicerorhinus sumatrensis — Sumatran Rhinoceros * Diceros bicornis — Black Rhinoceros, Hook-lipped Rhinoceros * Dicrostonyx vinogradovi — Wrangel Lemming * Dicrurus fuscipennis — Grand Comoro Drongo * Dicrurus waldenii — Mayotte Drongo * Didunculus strigirostris — Tooth-billed Pigeon * Didynamipus sjostedti * Diglossa gloriosissima — Chestnut-bellied Flower-piercer * Diglossa venezuelensis — Venezuelan Flowerpiercer * Dinomys branickii — Pacarana * Diomedea amsterdamensis — Amsterdam Albatross * Diomedea dabbenena — Tristan Albatross * Diomedea sanfordi — Northern Royal Albatross * Dionda mandibularis * Diplodon dunkerianus * Diplodon fontaineanus * Diploglossus montisserrati — Montserrat Galliwasp * Diplommatina cacuminulus * Diplommatina madaiensis * Diplomystes chilensis * Diplothrix legatus — Ryukyu Long-tailed Giant Rat, Ryūkyū Rat * Dipodomys gravipes — San Quintin Kangaroo Rat * Dipodomys ingens — Giant Kangaroo Rat * Dipodomys insularis — San Jose Island Kangaroo Rat * Dipodomys margaritae — Margarita Island Kangaroo Rat * Dipturus batis — Common skate, Blue skate, Flapper skate, Grey skate * Dipturus laevis — Barndoor Skate * Dipturus sp. nov. L — Maugean skate * Disconaias salinasensis — Salina mucket * Discula bulweri * Discula lyelliana * Discula tabellata — Madeiran land snail * Discula testudinalis — Madeiran land snail * Discula tetrica * Discus guerinianus — Madeiran land snail * Disparoneura ramajana * Dobsonia beauforti — Beaufort's Naked-backed Fruit Bat * Dobsonia chapmani — Negros Naked-backed Fruit Bat, Philippine Bare-backed Fruit Bat * Dolapex amiculus * Doratogonus furculifer — Badplaas Black Millipede * Doratogonus infragilis — Strong Black Millipede * Doratogonus major — Major Black Millipede * Doratogonus minor — Minor Black Millipede * Doratogonus rubipodus — Ruby-legged Black Millipede * Doratogonus septentrionalis — Northern Black Millipede * Doratogonus zuluensis — Zululand Black Millipede * Dorcopsis atrata — Black Dorcopsis Wallaby, Black Dorcopsis, Black Forest-wallaby * Draparnaudia anniae * Draparnaudia subnecata * Drepanosticta adami * Drepanosticta austeni * Drepanosticta hilaris * Drepanosticta montana * Drepanosticta submontana * Dromus dromas — Dromedary naiad, Dromedary pearly mussel * Dryococelus australis — Land Lobster, Lord Howe Island Phasmid, Lord Howe Island Stick-insect * Dryomys sichuanensis — Chinese Dormouse * Ducula aurorae — Polynesian Imperial-pigeon * Ducula cineracea — Timor Imperial-pigeon * Ducula galeata — Marquesan Imperial-pigeon * Duellmanohyla chamulae * Duellmanohyla ignicolor * Duellmanohyla lythrodes * Duellmanohyla salvavida * Duellmanohyla soralia * Duellmanohyla uranochroa * Dupontia perlucida E * Eastern Wolf * Echinotriton andersoni — Anderson's Crocodile Newt * Echinotriton chinhaiensis — Chinhai Spiny Newt * Ecnomiohyla echinata * Ecnomiohyla fimbrimembra * Ecnomiohyla minera * Ecnomiohyla phantasmagoria * Ecnomiohyla salvaje * Ecnomiohyla valancifer * Economidichthys trichonis * Edwardsina gigantea — Giant Torrent Midge * Edwardsina tasmaniensis — Tasmanian Torrent Midge * Elaphrus viridis — Delta green ground beetle * Elaphurus davidianus — Pere David's Deer, Père David's Deer * Elattoneura caesia * Elattoneura leucostigma * Eleothreptus candicans — White-winged Nightjar * Elephas maximus — Asian Elephant, Indian Elephant * Eleutherodactylus acerus * Eleutherodactylus acmonis * Eleutherodactylus actinolaimus * Eleutherodactylus acutirostris * Eleutherodactylus adelus * Eleutherodactylus albericoi * Eleutherodactylus albipes * Eleutherodactylus alcoae * Eleutherodactylus alticola * Eleutherodactylus amadeus * Eleutherodactylus amplinympha * Eleutherodactylus andrewsi * Eleutherodactylus angustilineata * Eleutherodactylus apostates * Eleutherodactylus armstrongi * Eleutherodactylus atratus * Eleutherodactylus auriculatoides * Eleutherodactylus bacchus * Eleutherodactylus bakeri * Eleutherodactylus balionotus * Eleutherodactylus barlagnei * Eleutherodactylus bartonsmithi * Eleutherodactylus baryecuus * Eleutherodactylus bellona * Eleutherodactylus bernali * Eleutherodactylus bisignatus * Eleutherodactylus blairhedgesi * Eleutherodactylus boconoensis * Eleutherodactylus bresslerae * Eleutherodactylus brevirostris * Eleutherodactylus cabrerai * Eleutherodactylus cacao * Eleutherodactylus calcaratus * Eleutherodactylus capitonis * Eleutherodactylus caribe * Eleutherodactylus casparii * Eleutherodactylus cavernicola * Eleutherodactylus chlorophenax * Eleutherodactylus chrysops * Eleutherodactylus colomai * Eleutherodactylus cooki * Eleutherodactylus corona * Eleutherodactylus cosnipatae * Eleutherodactylus counouspeus * Eleutherodactylus cremnobates * Eleutherodactylus crenunguis * Eleutherodactylus cryophilius * Eleutherodactylus cryptomelas * Eleutherodactylus cubanus * Eleutherodactylus darlingtoni * Eleutherodactylus degener * Eleutherodactylus deinops * Eleutherodactylus dennisi * Eleutherodactylus devillei * Eleutherodactylus dilatus * Eleutherodactylus dissimulatus * Eleutherodactylus dixoni * Eleutherodactylus dolomedes * Eleutherodactylus dorsopictus * Eleutherodactylus elassodiscus * Eleutherodactylus emiliae * Eleutherodactylus emleni * Eleutherodactylus eneidae — Elegant Coqui, Eneida's Coqui * Eleutherodactylus etheridgei * Eleutherodactylus eugeniae * Eleutherodactylus eunaster * Eleutherodactylus euphronides * Eleutherodactylus fallax * Eleutherodactylus fetosus * Eleutherodactylus fowleri * Eleutherodactylus furcyensis * Eleutherodactylus fuscus * Eleutherodactylus gentryi * Eleutherodactylus ginesi * Eleutherodactylus gladiator * Eleutherodactylus glamyrus * Eleutherodactylus glandulifer * Eleutherodactylus glanduliferoides * Eleutherodactylus glandulosus * Eleutherodactylus glaphycompus * Eleutherodactylus grabhami * Eleutherodactylus grahami * Eleutherodactylus grandis * Eleutherodactylus greyi * Eleutherodactylus griphus * Eleutherodactylus gryllus — Cricket Coqui, Green Coqui * Eleutherodactylus guanahacabibes * Eleutherodactylus gundlachi * Eleutherodactylus haitianus * Eleutherodactylus hamiotae * Eleutherodactylus hedricki — Hedrick's Coqui, Treehole Coqui * Eleutherodactylus helonotus * Eleutherodactylus helvolus * Eleutherodactylus heminota * Eleutherodactylus hernandezi * Eleutherodactylus hypostenor * Eleutherodactylus iberia * Eleutherodactylus ignicolor * Eleutherodactylus incanus * Eleutherodactylus insignitus * Eleutherodactylus intermedius * Eleutherodactylus ionthus * Eleutherodactylus jamaicensis * Eleutherodactylus jasperi — Golden Coqui Frog, Golden Coqui * Eleutherodactylus jaumei * Eleutherodactylus johannesdei * Eleutherodactylus jorgevelosai * Eleutherodactylus jugans * Eleutherodactylus junori * Eleutherodactylus karlschmidti — Stream Coqui, Web-footed Coquí, Karl's Robber Frog * Eleutherodactylus katoptroides * Eleutherodactylus klinikowskii * Eleutherodactylus laevissimus * Eleutherodactylus lamprotes * Eleutherodactylus lancinii * Eleutherodactylus latens * Eleutherodactylus leberi * Eleutherodactylus lemur * Eleutherodactylus lentus — Yellow Mottled Coqui * Eleutherodactylus leoncei * Eleutherodactylus lichenoides * Eleutherodactylus lividus * Eleutherodactylus locustus — Locust Coqui * Eleutherodactylus loustes * Eleutherodactylus lucioi * Eleutherodactylus luteolus * Eleutherodactylus maculosus * Eleutherodactylus mariposa * Eleutherodactylus mars * Eleutherodactylus melacara * Eleutherodactylus merostictus * Eleutherodactylus minutus * Eleutherodactylus mnionaetes * Eleutherodactylus modipeplus * Eleutherodactylus montanus * Eleutherodactylus museosus * Eleutherodactylus nortoni * Eleutherodactylus nubicola * Eleutherodactylus ocreatus * Eleutherodactylus olanchano * Eleutherodactylus orcutti * Eleutherodactylus orestes * Eleutherodactylus orientalis * Eleutherodactylus oxyrhyncus * Eleutherodactylus parabates * Eleutherodactylus paramerus * Eleutherodactylus parapelates * Eleutherodactylus parectatus * Eleutherodactylus pastazensis * Eleutherodactylus patriciae * Eleutherodactylus paulsoni * Eleutherodactylus pechorum * Eleutherodactylus percultus * Eleutherodactylus pezopetrus * Eleutherodactylus phragmipleuron * Eleutherodactylus pinarensis * Eleutherodactylus pinchoni * Eleutherodactylus pituinus * Eleutherodactylus polychrus * Eleutherodactylus poolei * Eleutherodactylus portoricensis — Upland Coqui * Eleutherodactylus principalis * Eleutherodactylus probolaeus * Eleutherodactylus prolatus * Eleutherodactylus proserpens * Eleutherodactylus pteridophilus * Eleutherodactylus pycnodermis * Eleutherodactylus pyrrhomerus * Eleutherodactylus renjiforum * Eleutherodactylus rhodesi * Eleutherodactylus rhodoplichus * Eleutherodactylus richmondi — Bronze Coqui, Richmond's Coqui * Eleutherodactylus rivularis * Eleutherodactylus rubicundus * Eleutherodactylus rufescens * Eleutherodactylus rufifemoralis * Eleutherodactylus ruizi * Eleutherodactylus ruthae * Eleutherodactylus ruthveni * Eleutherodactylus sandersoni * Eleutherodactylus saxatilis * Eleutherodactylus schmidti * Eleutherodactylus schwartzi — Virgin Islands Coqui * Eleutherodactylus sciagraphus * Eleutherodactylus scoloblepharus * Eleutherodactylus scolodiscus * Eleutherodactylus semipalmatus * Eleutherodactylus shrevei * Eleutherodactylus simonbolivari * Eleutherodactylus simoteriscus * Eleutherodactylus simulans * Eleutherodactylus siopelus * Eleutherodactylus sisyphodemus * Eleutherodactylus sobetes * Eleutherodactylus spilogaster * Eleutherodactylus suetus * Eleutherodactylus sulculus * Eleutherodactylus surdus * Eleutherodactylus symingtoni * Eleutherodactylus syristes — Piping Peeping Frog * Eleutherodactylus tenebrionis * Eleutherodactylus tetajulia * Eleutherodactylus thomasi * Eleutherodactylus thorectes * Eleutherodactylus thymalopsoides * Eleutherodactylus toa * Eleutherodactylus tonyi * Eleutherodactylus torrenticola * Eleutherodactylus trepidotus * Eleutherodactylus tribulosus * Eleutherodactylus truebae * Eleutherodactylus turquinensis * Eleutherodactylus turumiquirensis * Eleutherodactylus unicolor — Dwarf Coqui, Elfin Coqui * Eleutherodactylus urichi * Eleutherodactylus veletis * Eleutherodactylus ventrilineatus * Eleutherodactylus vidua * Eleutherodactylus viridicans * Eleutherodactylus vulcani * Eleutherodactylus warreni * Eleutherodactylus wightmanae — Melodius Coqui * Eleutherodactylus zeus * Eleutherodactylus zongoensis * Eleutherodactylus zophus * Eleutherodactylus zugi * Elimia ampla — Round rocksnail * Elimia annettae — Lily shoals elimia * Eliurus majori — Major's Tufted-tailed Rat * Eliurus penicillatus — White-tipped Tufted-tailed Rat * Elliptio chipolaensis — Chipola slabshell * Elliptio spinosa — Altamaha spinymussel, Georgia spiny mussel * Elliptio steinstansana — Tar River spiny mussel, Tar River spinymussel * Elliptoideus sloatianus — Purple bankclimber * Ellobius alaicus — Alai Mole Vole * Elseya bellii — Namoi River Snapping Turtle * Elusor macrurus — Mary River Turtle * Emballonura semicaudata — Pacific Sheath-tailed Bat, Polynesian Sheath-tailed Bat * Encheloclarias curtisoma * Encheloclarias kelioides * Endodonta apiculata * Engaeus australis — Lilly Pilly Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus curvisuturus * Engaeus disjuncticus * Engaeus granulatus * Engaeus mallacoota — Mallacoota Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus martigener — Furneaux Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus nulloporius * Engaeus orramakunna — Mount Arthur Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus rostrogaleatus — Strzelecki Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus spinicaudatus — Scottsdale Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus sternalis — Warragul Burrowing Crayfish * Engaeus urostrictus * Engaewa similis * Enhydra lutris — Sea Otter * Enterochromis paropius * Eos histrio — Red-and-blue Lory * Epigomphus camelus — Humped Knobtail * Epigomphus clavatus — Guatemalan Knobtail * Epigomphus corniculatus — Horned Knobtail * Epigomphus donnellyi — Donnelly's Knobtail * Epigomphus echeverrii — Volcano Knobtail * Epigomphus flinti — Flint's Knobtail * Epigomphus houghtoni — Limón Knobtail * Epigomphus maya — Maya Knobtail * Epigomphus paulsoni — Paulson's Knobtail * Epigomphus subsimilis — Alajuela Knobtail * Epigomphus sulcatistyla — Tuxtla Knobtail * Epigomphus verticicornis — Cartago Knobtail * Epigomphus westfalli — Westfall's Knobtail * Epinephelus akaara — Hong Kong grouper * Epinephelus drummondhayi — Calico grouper, Kitty mitchell, Speckled hind, Strawberry grouper * Epinephelus itajara — Goliath grouper, Jewfish * Epinephelus marginatus — Dusky grouper * Epinephelus nigritus — Black grouper, Black jewfish, Warsaw grouper * Epinephelus striatus — Nassau Grouper * Epioblasma brevidens — Cumberlandian combshell * Epioblasma capsaeformis — Oyster mussel * Epioblasma metastriata — Upland combshell * Epioblasma othcaloogensis — Southern acorn riffle shell, Southern acornshell * Epioblasma penita — Penitent mussel, Southern combshell * Epipedobates ingeri * Epipedobates planipaleae — Oxapampa Poison Frog * Epipedobates tricolor * Eptesicus guadeloupensis — Guadeloupe Big Brown Bat * Equus africanus — African Ass, African Wild Ass, Ass * Equus grevyi — Grevy's Zebra * Equus zebra — Mountain Zebra * Erebonectes nesioticus * Eremomela turneri — Turner's Eremomela * Erepta odontina * Erepta stylodon * Eretmochelys imbricata — Hawksbill Turtle * Ericabatrachus baleensis * Eriocnemis godini — Turquoise-throated Puffleg * Eriocnemis mirabilis — Colourful Puffleg * Eriocnemis nigrivestis — Black-breasted Puffleg * Eropeplus canus — Sulawesi Soft-furred Rat * Erymnochelys madagascariensis — Madagascar Big-headed Turtle, Madagascar Sideneck Turtle * Erythrura gouldiae — Gouldian Finch * Etheostoma boschungi — Slackwater Darter * Etheostoma nuchale — Watercress Darter * Etheostoma okaloosae — Okaloosa Darter * Eua zebrina * Euastacus bindal * Euastacus crassus * Euastacus diversus * Euastacus jagara * Euastacus maidae * Euastacus monteithorum * Euastacus robertsi * Euastacus urospinosus * Euastacus yigara * Eubalaena glacialis — North Atlantic Right Whale * Eubalaena japonica — North Pacific Right Whale * Euchondrus ramonensis * Euchoreutes naso — Long-eared Jerboa * Eudontomyzon hellenicus — Greek lamprey * Eudyptes sclateri — Erect-crested Penguin * Eulamprus leuraensis — Blue Mountain Water Skink * Eulidia yarrellii — Chilean Woodstar * Eumeces longirostris — Bermuda Rock Lizard, Bermuda Rock Skink, Bermudian Rock Lizard, Bermudian Rock Skink * Eumetopias jubatus — Northern Sealion, Steller Sea Lion, Steller's Sea Lion, Steller's Sealion * Eunymphicus cornutus — Horned Parakeet * Eunymphicus uvaeensis — Uvea Parakeet * Euonyma curtissima * Eupetaurus cinereus — Woolly Flying Squirrel * Eupherusa cyanophrys — Blue-capped Hummingbird * Eupleres goudotii — Falanouc, Fanalouc, Malagasy Mongoose, Slender Fanalouc, Small-toothed Mongoose * Euploea albicosta — Biak Dark Crow * Euploea caespes — Murphy's Crow * Euploea mitra — Seychelles Crow * Euploea tripunctata — Biak Threespot Crow * Euproctus platycephalus — Sardinian Brook Salamander, Sardinian Mountain Newt * Euproserpinus wiesti — Prairie Sphinx Moth * Eupsophus contulmoensis * Eupsophus insularis * Eupsophus migueli * Eupsophus nahuelbutensis * Eurochelidon sirintarae — White-eyed River-martin * Euroscaptor parvidens — Small-toothed Mole * Eurycea naufragia — Georgetown Salamander * Eurycea tonkawae — Jollyville Plateau Salamander * Eurynorhynchus pygmeus — Spoon-billed Sandpiper * Eutrichomyias rowleyi — Caerulean Paradise-flycatcher * Eutriorchis astur — Madagascar Serpent-eagle * Exerodonta catracha * Exerodonta chimalapa * Exerodonta perkinsi F *''Falco cherrug'' — Saker Falcon *''Falkneri camerani'' *''Fallicambarus harpi'' *''Fallicambarus hortoni'' — Hatchie Burrowing Crayfish *''Fallicambarus petilicarpus'' *''Fejervarya greenii'' *''Fejervarya murthii'' *''Fejervarya nilagirica'' *''Fenouilia kreitneri'' *''Ferminia cerverai'' — Zapata Wren *''Feroculus feroculus'' — Kelaart's Long-clawed Shrew *''Ficedula bonthaina'' — Lompobatang Flycatcher *''Flectonotus fitzgeraldi'' *''Fonscochlea billakalina'' *''Formicivora erythronotos'' — Black-hooded Antwren *''Formicivora littoralis'' — Restinga Antwren *''Foudia rubra'' — Mauritius Fody *''Francolinus camerunensis'' — Mount Cameroon Francolin *''Francolinus nahani'' — Nahan's Francolin *''Francolinus ochropectus'' — Djibouti Francolin *''Fregata andrewsi'' — Christmas Island Frigatebird *''Fusconaia cor'' — Shiny Pigtoe *''Fusconaia cuneolus'' — Fine-rayed Pigtoe Pearly Mussel, Fine-rayed Pigtoe *''Fusconaia escambia'' — Narrow Pigtoe *''Fusconaia masoni'' — Atlantic Pigtoe G *''Galago rondoensis'' — Rondo Dwarf Galago *''Galaxias fontanus'' — Swan galaxias *''Galaxias fuscus'' — Barred galaxias *''Galaxias johnstoni'' — Clarence galaxias *''Galaxias pedderensis'' — Pedder galaxias *''Galidictis grandidieri'' — Giant-striped Mongoose *''Gallicolumba crinigera'' — Mindanao Bleeding-heart *''Gallicolumba erythroptera'' — Polynesian Ground-dove *''Gallicolumba hoedtii'' — Wetar Ground-dove *''Gallicolumba keayi'' — Negros Bleeding-heart *''Gallicolumba menagei'' — Sulu Bleeding-heart *''Gallicolumba platenae'' — Mindoro Bleeding-heart *''Gallicolumba rubescens'' — Marquesan Ground-dove *''Gallicolumba sanctaecrucis'' — Santa Cruz Ground-dove *''Gallinula pacifica'' — Samoan Moorhen *''Gallinula silvestris'' — Makira Moorhen *''Gallirallus lafresnayanus'' — New Caledonian Rail *''Gallirallus okinawae'' — Okinawa Rail *''Gallirallus sylvestris'' — Lord Howe Woodhen *''Gallotia bravoana'' — La Gomera Giant Lizard *''Gallotia intermedia'' — Tenerife Speckled Lizard *''Gallotia simonyi'' — El Hierro Giant Lizard, Hierro Giant Lizard *''Gambelia sila'' — Blunt-nosed Leopard Lizard, San Joaquin Leopard Lizard *''Gambusia eurystoma'' — Guayacon Bocon *''Gammarus acherondytes'' — Illinois Cave Amphipod *''Gammarus desperatus'' — Noel's Amphipod *''Garra ghorensis'' *''Garrulax cachinnans'' — Rufous-breasted Laughingthrush *''Garrulax yersini'' — Collared Laughingthrush *''Gastrotheca bufona'' *''Gastrotheca christiani'' *''Gastrotheca espeletia'' *''Gastrotheca lauzuricae'' *''Gastrotheca litonedis'' *''Gastrotheca orophylax'' *''Gastrotheca ovifera'' *''Gastrotheca pseustes'' *''Gastrotheca psychrophila'' *''Gastrotheca riobambae'' *''Gastrotheca ruizi'' *''Gastrotheca splendens'' *''Gastrotheca stictopleura'' *''Gastrotheca trachyceps'' *''Gastrotheca zeugocystis'' *''Gavialis gangeticus'' — Fish-eating Crocodile, Gavial, Gharial, Long-nosed Crocodile *''Gazella cuvieri'' — Cuvier's Gazelle, Edmi Gazelle, Idmi *''Gazella dama'' — Addra Gazelle, Dama Gazelle *''Gazella leptoceros'' — Rhim Gazelle, Sand Gazelle, Slender-horned Gazelle *''Genetta cristata'' — Crested Genet *''Geobatrachus walkeri'' *''Geochelone platynota'' — Burmese Star Tortoise, Flatback Tortoise *''Geochelone yniphora'' — Angonoka, Madagascar Angulated Tortoise, Madagascar Tortoise *''Geocrinia alba'' — White-bellied Frog *''Geoemyda japonica'' — Ryukyu Black-breasted Leaf Turtle, Ryukyu Leaf Turtle *''Geoemyda silvatica'' — Cane Turtle, Cochin Forest Cane Turtle, Kavalai Forest Turtle *''Geoemyda spengleri'' — Black-breasted Hill Turtle, Black-breasted Leaf Turtle *''Geomitra coronata'' *''Geomitra delphinuloides'' *''Geomitra moniziana'' — Madeiran land snail *''Geomitra tiarella'' *''Geothlypis beldingi'' — Belding's Yellowthroat *''Geothlypis speciosa'' — Black-polled Yellowthroat *''Geotrygon carrikeri'' — Tuxtla Quail-dove *''Geronticus eremita'' — Northern Bald Ibis *''Gerygone hypoxantha'' — Biak Gerygone *''Gila elegans'' — Bonytail chub *''Gila modesta'' — Charalito Saltillo *''Gila nigrescens'' — Charalito Chihuahua *''Girardinichthys viviparus'' — Mexclapique *''Glaucis dohrnii'' — Hook-billed Hermit *''Glirulus japonicus'' — Japanese Dormouse *''Glischropus javanus'' — Javan Thick-thumbed Bat *''Globonautes macropus'' — Tree Hole Crab *''Glossolepis wanamensis'' — Lake Wanam rainbowfish *''Glyphis gangeticus'' — Ganges Shark *''Glyphis glyphis'' — Speartooth shark *''Glyphis sp. nov. A'' — Bizant River Shark *''Glyphis sp. nov. C'' — New Guinea river shark, Northern river shark *''Glyptophysa petiti'' *''Glyptorhagada silveri'' *''Gobio benacensis'' *''Gomphidia pearsoni'' *''Gomphus lynnae'' — Columbia Clubtail *''Gomphus sandrius'' — Tennessee Clubtail *''Gonepteryx maderensis'' *''Gonospira deshayesi'' *''Gonospira duponti'' *''Gonospira uvula'' *''Gonyostomus gonyostomus'' *''Gorilla beringei'' — Eastern Gorilla, Mountain Gorilla *''Gorilla gorilla'' — Gorilla, Western Gorilla *''Gorsachius goisagi'' — Japanese Night-heron *''Gorsachius magnificus'' — White-eared Night-heron *''Gracilinanus aceramarcae'' — Aceramarca Gracile Mouse Opossum, Bolivian Gracile Opossum *''Grallaria chthonia'' — Táchira Antpitta *''Grallaria milleri'' — Brown-banded Antpitta *''Grallaria ridgelyi'' — Jocotoco Antpitta *''Grallaricula ochraceifrons'' — Ochre-fronted Antpitta *''Grammomys gigas'' — Giant Thicket Rat *''Grandisonia brevis'' *''Graphium levassori'' *''Graphium sandawanum'' — Apo Swallowtail *''Graptemys flavimaculata'' — Yellow Blotched Sawback, Yellow-blotched Map Turtle *''Graptemys oculifera'' — Ringed Map Turtle, Ringed Sawback *''Graptodytes delectus'' *''Graziana klazenfurtensis'' *''Grus americana'' — Whooping Crane *''Grus japonensis'' — Red-crowned Crane *''Grus leucogeranus'' — Siberian Crane *''Guaruba guarouba'' — Golden Parakeet *''Gubernatrix cristata'' — Yellow Cardinal *''Gulella antelmeana'' *''Gulella aprosdoketa'' *''Gulella claustralis'' *''Gulella puzeyi'' *''Gulella salpinx'' *''Gulella taitensis'' *''Gulella thomasseti'' *''Gulickia alexandri'' *''Gymnobelideus leadbeateri'' — Leadbeater's Possum *''Gymnocharacinus bergii'' — Naked characin *''Gymnocrex talaudensis'' — Talaud Rail *''Gymnogyps californianus'' — California Condor *''Gymnomyza aubryana'' — Crow Honeyeater *''Gymnomyza samoensis'' — Mao *''Gyps bengalensis'' — White-rumped Vulture *''Gyps indicus'' — Indian Vulture *''Gyps tenuirostris'' — Slender-billed Vulture *''Gyraulus cockburni'' *''Gyrinophilus gulolineatus'' — Berry Cave Salamander *''Gyrinophilus subterraneus'' — West Virginia Spring Salamander H *''Habia atrimaxillaris'' — Black-cheeked Ant-tanager *''Habromys simulatus'' — Jico Deer Mouse *''Hacrochlamys lineolatus'' *''Haematopinus oliveri'' — Pygmy Hog Sucking Louse *''Haematopus chathamensis'' — Chatham Island Oystercatcher *''Haliaeetus vociferoides'' — Madagascar Fish-eagle *''Haliotis cracherodii'' — Black Abalone *''Haliotis kamtschatkana'' — Northern abalone, Pinto abalone *''Hampala lopezi'' *''Hapalemur aureus'' — Golden Bamboo Lemur, Golden Lemur *''Hapalemur simus'' — Broad-nosed Gentle Lemur, Greater Bamboo Lemur *''Hapalopsittaca fuertesi'' — Fuertes's Parrot *''Haplochromis annectidens'' *''Haplochromis argenteus'' *''Haplochromis barbarae'' *''Haplochromis bayoni'' *''Haplochromis brownae'' *''Haplochromis cavifrons'' *''Haplochromis chromogynos'' *''Haplochromis cryptodon'' *''Haplochromis cyaneus'' *''Haplochromis desfontainii'' *''Haplochromis erythromaculatus'' *''Haplochromis flaviijosephi'' *''Haplochromis flavus'' *''Haplochromis guiarti'' *''Haplochromis heusinkveldi'' *''Haplochromis howesi'' *''Haplochromis latifasciata'' *''Haplochromis maculipinna'' *''Haplochromis megalops'' *''Haplochromis melanopterus'' *''Haplochromis mento'' *''Haplochromis microdon'' *''Haplochromis phytophagus'' *''Haplochromis piceatus'' *''Haplochromis plagiodon'' *''Haplochromis plagiostoma'' *''Haplochromis simpsoni'' *''Haplochromis sp. nov. 'Amboseli''' *''Haplochromis sp. nov. 'ruby''' *''Haplochromis spekii'' *''Haplochromis venator'' *''Haplochromis victorianus'' *''Haplochromis worthingtoni'' *''Harmogenanina implicata'' *''Harpyhaliaetus coronatus'' — Crowned Eagle *''Hauffenia kerschneri'' *''Hauffenia wienerwaldensis'' *''Heleophryne hewitti'' — Hewitt's Ghost Frog *''Heleophryne rosei'' — Rose's Ghost Frog, Table Mountain Ghost Frog *''Heliangelus regalis'' — Royal Sunangel *''Helicina rostrata'' *''Heliconius nattereri'' — Natterer's Longwing *''Helicostyla smargadina'' *''Heliogomphus ceylonicus'' *''Heliogomphus lyratus'' *''Heliogomphus nietneri'' *''Helix ceratina'' *''Helix texta'' *''Helminthoglypta callistoderma'' — Kern shoulderband *''Helminthoglypta walkeriana'' — Banded dune snail, Morro shoulderband *''Hemicordulia ogasawarensis'' *''Hemicycla saulcyi'' *''Hemignathus lucidus'' — Nukupu'u *''Hemignathus munroi'' — 'Akiapola'au *''Hemigrammocapoeta kemali'' *''Hemiphractus johnsoni'' *''Hemisaga elongata'' *''Hemistena lata'' — Cracking Pearlymussel *''Hemistoma beaumonti'' *''Hemistoma pusillior'' *''Hemistoma whiteleggei'' *''Hemitragus hylocrius'' — Nilgiri Tahr *''Hemitragus jayakari'' — Arabian Tahr *''Hemitriakis leucoperiptera'' — Whitefin topeshark *''Hemitriccus kaempferi'' — Kaempfer's Tody-tyrant *''Heosemys depressa'' — Arakan Forest Turtle *''Heosemys leytensis'' — Philippine Pond Turtle *''Heosemys spinosa'' — Spiny Terrapin, Spiny Turtle, Sunburst Turtle *''Herpestes palustris'' — Bengal Mongoose, Marsh Mongoose *''Herpsilochmus parkeri'' — Ash-throated Antwren *''Hesperoptenus doriae'' — False Serotine Bat *''Heterocyclus perroquini'' *''Heterocyclus petiti'' *''Heteroglaux blewitti'' — Forest Owlet *''Heteromirafra archeri'' — Archer's Lark *''Heteromys nelsoni'' — Nelson's Spiny Pocket Mouse *''Hexaprotodon liberiensis'' — Pygmy Hippopotamus *''Hieremys annandalii'' — Yellow-headed Temple Turtle *''Hierophis cypriensis'' — Cyprus Whip Snake *''Himantopus novaezelandiae'' — Black Stilt *''Himantura fluviatilis'' — Ganges stingray *''Himantura oxyrhyncha'' — Marbled freshwater stingray *''Himantura signifer'' — White-edge freshwater whipray *''Hippocamelus bisulcus'' — Chilean Guemal, Chilean Huemul, South Andean Deer, South Andean Huemul *''Hippocampus capensis'' — Cape seahorse, Knysna seahorse *''Hippoglossus hippoglossus'' — Atlantic halibut *''Hipposideros durgadasi'' — Khajuria's Leaf-nosed Bat *''Hipposideros hypophyllus'' — Kolar Leaf-nosed Bat *''Hipposideros lamottei'' — Lamotte's Roundleaf Bat *''Hipposideros marisae'' — Aellen's Roundleaf Bat *''Hipposideros nequam'' — Malayan Roundleaf Bat *''Hipposideros turpis'' — Lesser Great Leaf-nosed Bat, Lesser Roundleaf Bat *''Hirasea acutissima'' *''Hirasea chichijimana'' *''Hirasea diplomphalus'' *''Hirasea insignis'' *''Hirasea operculina'' *''Hirinaba curytibana'' *''Hirthia littorina'' *''Holoaden bradei'' *''Hoplophryne rogersi'' — Usambara Blue-bellied Frog *''Houbaropsis bengalensis'' — Bengal Florican *''Hubbsina turneri'' *''Hucho hucho'' — Danube Salmon, Huchen *''Hucho perryi'' — Japanese Huchen, Sakhalin Taimen, Sea-run Taimen, Stringfish *''Humblotia flavirostris'' — Grand Comoro Flycatcher *''Huso dauricus'' — Kaluga *''Huso huso'' — Beluga, European Sturgeon, Giant Sturgeon, Great Sturgeon *''Hyalinobatrachium cardiacalyptum'' *''Hyalinobatrachium crybetes'' *''Hyalinobatrachium esmeralda'' *''Hyalinobatrachium guairarepanensis'' *''Hyalinobatrachium pallidum'' *''Hyalinobatrachium pellucidum'' *''Hybognathus amarus'' — Rio Grande Minnow *''Hybomys basilii'' — Bioko Hybomys, Father Basilio's Striped Mouse *''Hybomys eisentrauti'' — Eisentraut's Hybomys, Eisentraut's Striped Mouse *''Hydrotarsus compunctus'' *''Hydrotarsus pilosus'' *''Hyetornis rufigularis'' — Bay-breasted Cuckoo *''Hyla bocourti'' *''Hyla chlorostea'' *''Hylaeothemis fruhstorferi'' *''Hyliota usambara'' — Usambara Hyliota *''Hylobates moloch'' — Silvery Gibbon *''Hylomantis lemur'' *''Hylomys hainanensis'' — Hainan Gymnure *''Hylomys parvus'' — Dwarf Gymnure *''Hylomyscus baeri'' — Baer's Hylomyscus, Baer's Wood Mouse *''Hylomyscus grandis'' — Mt Oku Hylomyscus *''Hylopetes alboniger'' — Particolored Flying Squirrel *''Hylopetes sipora'' — Sipora Flying Squirrel *''Hylopetes winstoni'' — Sumatran Flying Squirrel *''Hyloscirtus charazani'' *''Hyloscirtus colymba'' *''Hyloscirtus denticulentus'' *''Hyloscirtus lynchi'' *''Hyloscirtus pantostictus'' *''Hyloscirtus piceigularis'' *''Hyloscirtus psarolaimus'' *''Hyloscirtus ptychodactylus'' *''Hyloscirtus simmonsi'' *''Hyloscirtus staufferorum'' *''Hymenolaimus malacorhynchos'' — Blue Duck *''Hynobius abei'' — Abe's Salamander *''Hynobius amjiensis'' *''Hynobius chinensis'' *''Hynobius dunni'' — Oita Salamander *''Hynobius formosanus'' *''Hynobius hidamontanus'' — Hakuba Salamander, Japanese Mountain Salamander *''Hynobius okiensis'' — Oki Salamander *''Hynobius sonani'' *''Hynobius takedai'' — Hokuriku Salamander *''Hynobius yunanicus'' *''Hyperolius bobirensis'' *''Hyperolius dintelmanni'' *''Hyperolius kihangensis'' *''Hyperolius leleupi'' *''Hyperolius leucotaenius'' *''Hyperolius nienokouensis'' *''Hyperolius nimbae'' *''Hyperolius pickersgilli'' — Pickersgill's Reed Frog *''Hyperolius rubrovermiculatus'' *''Hyperolius tannerorum'' *''Hyperolius thomensis'' *''Hyperolius torrentis'' *''Hypogeomys antimena'' — Malagasy Giant Rat *''Hypolestes clara'' — Jamaican Hypolestes *''Hypomesus transpacificus'' — Delta smelt *''Hypopyrrhus pyrohypogaster'' — Red-bellied Grackle *''Hypsiboas cymbalum'' *''Hypsugo anthonyi'' — Anthony's Pipistrelle *''Hypsugo joffrei'' — Joffre's Pipistrelle I *''Iberolacerta aranica'' — Aran Rock Lizard *''Iberolacerta aurelioi'' — Aurelio's rock lizard *''Iberolacerta cyreni'' *''Iberolacerta martinezricai'' *''Icterus oberi'' — Montserrat Oriole *''Ideopsis hewitsonii'' — Hewitson's Small Tree-nymph *''Idiostatus middlekaufi'' — Middlekauf's Shieldback Katydid *''Idunella sketi'' *''Iglica kleinzellensis'' *''Ilyodon whitei'' *''Indirana brachytarsus'' *''Indirana diplosticta'' *''Indirana gundia'' *''Indirana leptodactyla'' *''Indirana phrynoderma'' *''Indolestes boninensis'' *''Indotestudo elongata'' — Elongated Tortoise, Pineapple Tortoise, Red-nosed Tortoise, Yellow Tortoise, Yellow-headed Tortoise *''Indotestudo forstenii'' — Celebes Tortoise, Forsten's Tortoise, Travancore Tortoise *''Indri indri'' — Indri *''Inflectarius magazinensis'' — Magazine mountain middle-toothed snail, Magazine mountain shagreen *''Ingolfiella longipes'' *''Insuetophrynus acarpicus'' *''Insulivitrina reticulata'' *''Io fluvialis'' — Spiny river snail *''Ischnura gemina'' — San Francisco Forktail *'' Island Fox'' *''Isogomphodon oxyrhynchus'' — Daggernose shark *''Isolobodon portoricensis'' — Puerto Rican Hutia *''Isthmohyla angustilineata'' *''Isthmohyla calypsa'' *''Isthmohyla debilis'' *''Isthmohyla graceae'' *''Isthmohyla insolita'' *''Isthmohyla picadoi'' *''Isthmohyla rivularis'' *''Isthmohyla tica'' *''Ixalodectes flectocercus'' *''Ixalotriton niger'' *''Ixalotriton parva'' *''Ixos siquijorensis'' — Streak-breasted Bulbul J * Janetaescincus braueri — Brauer's Burrowing Skink * Janetaescincus veseyfitzgeraldi — Vesey-Fitzgerald's Burrowing Skink * Jardinella acuminata * Jardinella colmani * Jardinella jesswiseae * Jardinella pallida * Joiceya praeclarus * Junco insularis — Guadalupe Junco K * Kachuga dhongoka — Three-striped Roof Turtle * Kachuga kachuga — Bengal Roof Turtle, Red-crowned Roofed Turtle * Kachuga sylhetensis — Assam Roofed Turtle * Kachuga trivittata — Burmese Roofed Turtle * Kakapo parrot * Kalocora aurea — Black-banded Bannerwing * Kalophrynus palmatissimus * Kapcypriodopsis barnardi * Kawanphila pachomai * Kerivoula africana — Tanzanian Woolly Bat * Ketupa blakistoni — Blakiston's Fish-owl * Kimboraga exanimus * Kiunga ballochi — Glass Blue-eye * Knipowitschia ephesi * Knipowitschia mermere * Knipowitschia milleri * Knipowitschia thessala — Thessalogovinós * Kondoconcha othnius * Konia dikume — Dikume * Konia eisentrauti — Konye * Kupeornis gilberti — White-throated Mountain-babbler * Kupero Zenguana L *''Labeo fisheri'' — Green Labeo, Mountain Labeo *''Labeo lankae'' *''Labeo mesops'' — Tana Labeo *''Labeo seeberi'' — Clanwilliam Sandfish *''Labidura herculeana'' — Saint Helena Giant Earwig *''Lacerta clarkorum'' *''Lacerta fraasii'' — Fraas' Lizard *''Lacerta kulzeri'' *''Laevicaulis haroldi'' — Purcell's hunter slug *''Laminella sanguinea'' *''Lamottemys okuensis'' — Mt. Oku Rat *''Lampedusa melitensis'' *''Lamprocystis hahajimana'' *''Lamprologus kungweensis'' *''Lamprophis geometricus'' — Seychelles House Snake *''Lampsilis abrupta'' — Pink mucket *''Lampsilis altilis'' — Fine-lined pocketbook *''Lampsilis cariosa'' — Yellow lampmussel *''Lampsilis higginsii'' — Higgins' eye pearly mussel *''Lampsilis powellii'' — Arkansas fatmucket *''Lampsilis rafinesqueana'' — Neosho mucket, Neosho pearly mussel *''Lampsilis streckeri'' — Speckled pocketbook *''Lampsilis virescens'' — Alabama lamp naiad, Alabama lamp pearly mussel, Alabama lampmussel *''Laniarius amboimensis'' — Gabela Bush-shrike *''Laniarius brauni'' — Orange-breasted Bush-shrike *''Laniarius liberatus'' — Bulo Burti Boubou *''Lanistes alexandri'' *''Lanistes farleri'' *''Lanistes nasutus'' *''Lanistes neritoides'' *''Lanistes nyssanus'' *''Lanistes solidus'' *''Lanistes stuhlmanni'' *''Lanius newtoni'' — São Tomé Fiscal *''Lantzia carinata'' *''Larus bulleri'' — Black-billed Gull *''Lasiorhinus krefftii'' — Northern Hairy-nosed Wombat, Queensland Hairy-nosed Wombat *''Lasmigona decorata'' — Carolina heelsplitter *''Laterallus levraudi'' — Rusty-flanked Crake *''Laterallus tuerosi'' — Junín Rail *''Lates angustifrons'' — Tanganyika lates *''Lates macrophthalmus'' — Albert lates *''Lates microlepis'' — Forktail lates *''Lathamus discolor'' — Swift Parrot *''Latidens salimalii'' — Salim Ali's Fruit Bat *''Latimeria chalumnae'' — Coelacanth, Gombessa *''Leiopelma archeyi'' — Archey's Frog *''Leiopelma hamiltoni'' — Hamilton's Frog, Stephens Island Frog *''Leiostyla abbreviata'' — Madeiran land snail *''Leiostyla cassida'' — Madeiran land snail *''Leiostyla gibba'' — Madeiran land snail *''Leiostyla heterodon'' *''Leiostyla simulator'' *''Lemiox rimosus'' — Birdwing pearlymussel *''Leontopithecus caissara'' — Black-faced Lion Tamarin *''Leontopithecus chrysomelas'' — Golden-headed Lion Tamarin *''Leontopithecus chrysopygus'' — Black Lion Tamarin, Golden-rumped Lion Tamarin *''Leontopithecus rosalia'' — Golden Lion Tamarin *''Leopoldamys neilli'' — Neill's Long-tailed Giant Rat *''Lepidoblepharis montecanoensis'' — Paraguanan Ground Gecko *''Lepidocephalichthys jonklaasi'' — Spotted Loach *''Lepidochelys kempii'' — Atlantic Ridley, Gulf Ridley, Kemp's Ridley, Mexican Ridley *''Lepidochelys olivacea'' — Olive Ridley, Pacific Ridley *''Lepidochrysops lotana'' *''Lepidomeda albivallis'' — White River spinedace *''Lepidopyga lilliae'' — Sapphire-bellied Hummingbird *''Lepidurus packardi'' *''Leporillus conditor'' — Greater Stick-nest Rat, House-building Rat *''Leptachatina lepida'' *''Leptasthenura xenothorax'' — White-browed Tit-spinetail *''Leptaxis caldeirarum'' *''Leptaxis vetusa'' *''Leptaxis wollastoni'' *''Leptobrachella palmata'' *''Leptodactylodon axillaris'' *''Leptodactylodon erythrogaster'' *''Leptodactylodon mertensi'' *''Leptodactylodon ornatus'' *''Leptodactylodon perreti'' *''Leptodactylodon stevarti'' *''Leptodactylodon wildi'' *''Leptodactylus dominicensis'' — Hispaniolan Ditch Frog *''Leptodactylus fallax'' — Giant Ditch Frog, Mountain Chicken *''Leptodactylus magistris'' *''Leptodactylus silvanimbus'' *''Leptodon forbesi'' — White-collared Kite *''Leptogomphus yayeyamensis'' *''Leptolalax alpinus'' *''Leptomys elegans'' — Long-footed Water Rat *''Leptomys signatus'' — Fly River Water Rat *''Leptonycteris nivalis'' — Greater Long-nosed Bat, Mexican Long-nosed Bat *''Leptopelis karissimbensis'' *''Leptopelis susanae'' *''Leptopelis xenodactylus'' — Long-toed Tree Frog *''Leptophryne cruentata'' — Bleeding toad, Fire toad *''Leptoptilos dubius'' — Greater Adjutant *''Leptotila conoveri'' — Tolima Dove *''Leptotila wellsi'' — Grenada Dove *''Leptoxis melanoidus'' — Black mudalia *''Lepus flavigularis'' — Tehuantepec Hare, Tehuantepec Jack Rabbit, Tehuantepec Jackrabbit *''Lerista allanae'' — Allan's Lerista *''Lerista vittata'' — Mount Cooper Striped Lerista *''Lethenteron zanandreai'' — Lombardy Brook Lamprey *''Lethrinops macracanthus'' *''Lethrinops micrentodon'' *''Lethrinops microdon'' *''Lethrinops stridae'' *''Leuchocharis pancheri'' *''Leucocephalon yuwonoi'' — Sulawesi Forest Turtle *''Leucopeza semperi'' — Semper's Warbler *''Leucopsar rothschildi'' — Bali Starling *''Leucopternis occidentalis'' — Grey-backed Hawk *''Leucoraja melitensis'' — Maltese skate *''Lexingtonia subplana'' *''Libellula angelina'' *''Liberiictis kuhni'' — Liberian Mongoose *''Limnonectes arathooni'' *''Limnonectes microtympanum'' *''Limnonectes namiyei'' — Namiye's Frog *''Limnonectes nitidus'' *''Lineatriton lineolus'' *''Lineatriton orchileucos'' *''Lineatriton orchimelas'' *''Liobagrus nigricauda'' *''Liophis cursor'' *''Liophis ornatus'' — St Lucia Racer *''Liophis perfuscus'' — Barbados Racer *''Lipaugus weberi'' — Chestnut-capped Piha *''Lipochromis maxillaris'' *''Lipochromis sp. nov. 'backflash cryptodon''' *''Lipochromis sp. nov. 'small obesoid''' *''Lipochromis sp. nov. 'black cryptodon''' *''Lipochromis sp. nov. 'parvidens-like''' *''Lipotes vexillifer'' — Baiji, Changjiang Dolphin, Chinese Lake Dolphin, White Flag Dolphin, Whitefin Dolphin, Yangtze River Dolphin *''Lirceus usdagalun'' — Lee County Cave Isopod *''Lithochromis rubripinnis'' *''Lithochromis rufus'' *''Lithochromis xanthopteryx'' *''Litoria booroolongensis'' — Booroolong Frog *''Litoria brevipalmata'' — Green-thighed Frog *''Litoria castanea'' — Yellow-spotted Tree Frog *''Litoria cooloolensis'' — Cooloola Sedgefrog, Cooloola Tree Frog *''Litoria lorica'' — Armoured Frog, Armoured Mistfrog *''Litoria nannotis'' — Torrent Tree Frog, Waterfall Frog *''Litoria nyakalensis'' — Mountain Mistfrog, Nyakala Frog *''Litoria piperata'' — Peppered Tree Frog *''Litoria raniformis'' — Green and Gold Frog, Growling Grass Frog, Southern Bell Frog, Warty Bell Frog *''Litoria rheocola'' — Common Mist Frog *''Litoria spenceri'' — Spencer's River Tree Frog, Spotted Frog, Spotted Treefrog *''Liza luciae'' — Saint Lucia mullet *''Lobaunia danubialis'' *''Loddigesia mirabilis'' — Marvellous Spatuletail *''Lokia coryndoni'' *''Lontra felina'' — Marine Otter, Sea Cat, Chungungo *''Lontra provocax'' — Huillin, Southern River Otter *''Lophornis brachylophus'' — Short-crested Coquette *''Lophura edwardsi'' — Edwards's Pheasant *''Lophura hatinhensis'' — Vietnamese Pheasant *''Loriculus catamene'' — Sangihe Hanging-parrot *''Loriculus flosculus'' — Flores Hanging-parrot *''Loris tardigradus'' — Slender Loris *''Lorius garrulus'' — Chattering Lory *''Louisea edeaensis'' *''Loxia megaplaga'' — Hispaniolan Crossbill *''Loxioides bailleui'' — Palila *''Loxops caeruleirostris'' — 'Akeke'e *''Loxops coccineus'' — 'Akepa *''Lucania interioris'' *''Lutilodix imitratrix'' *''Lycaon pictus'' — African Wild Dog, Cape Hunting Dog, Wild Dog *''Lyciasalamandra antalyana'' *''Lyciasalamandra atifi'' *''Lyciasalamandra billae'' *''Lyciasalamandra fazilae'' *''Lyciasalamandra flavimembris'' *''Lyciasalamandra luschani'' — Luschan's Salamander, Lycian Salamander *''Lycognathophis seychellensis'' — Seychelles Wolf Snake *''Lynx pardinus'' — Iberian Lynx, Pardel Lynx, Spanish Lynx M *''Macaca maurus'' — Celebes Macaque, Moor Macaque *''Macaca nigra'' — Celebes Black Macaque, Celebes Crested Macaque, Celebes Macaque, Crested Black Macaque, Gorontalo Macaque, Sulawesi Macaque *''Macaca pagensis'' — Mentawai Macaque *''Macaca silenus'' — Lion-tailed Macaque, Liontail Macaque, Wanderoo *''Maccullochella ikei'' — Clarence River Cod, Eastern Freshwater Cod *''Maccullochella macquariensis'' — Trout Cod *''Maccullochella peelii'' — Mary River Cod *''Macroagelaius subalaris'' — Mountain Grackle *''Macrocephalon maleo'' — Maleo *''Macromia flinti'' *''Macromia kubokaiya'' *''Macromidia ishidai'' *''Macronyx sharpei'' — Sharpe's Longclaw *''Macroperipatus insularis'' *''Macropleurodus bicolor'' *''Macrosphenus pulitzeri'' — Pulitzer's Longbill *''Macrotarsomys ingens'' — Greater Big-footed Mouse *''Macrovipera schweizeri'' — Cyclades blunt-nosed viper, Milos viper *''Macruromys elegans'' — Lesser Small-toothed Rat, Western Small-toothed Rat *''Macruromys major'' — Eastern Small-toothed Rat *''Madanga ruficollis'' — Rufous-throated White-eye *''Madecassophryne truebae'' *''Mahatha helaya'' *''Mahatha iora'' *''Mahatha lacuna'' *''Mahatha regina'' *''Makalata occasius'' *''Malaconotus alius'' — Uluguru Bush-shrike *''Malaconotus kupeensis'' — Mount Kupe Bush-shrike *''Malimbus ballmanni'' — Gola Malimbe *''Malimbus ibadanensis'' — Ibadan Malimbe *''Mallomys gunung'' — Alpine Woolly Rat *''Mandibularca resinus'' — Bagangan *''Mandrillus leucophaeus'' — Drill *''Mannophryne caquetio'' *''Mannophryne collaris'' *''Mannophryne lamarcai'' *''Mannophryne neblina'' *''Mannophryne olmonae'' — Bloody Bay Poison Frog *''Mannophryne riveroi'' *''Mannophryne yustizi'' *''Manorina melanotis'' — Black-eared Miner *''Manouria emys'' — Asian Forest Tortoise, Asian Giant Tortoise, Black Giant Tortoise, Burmese Brown Tortoise, Burmese Mountain Tortoise, Six-legged Tortoise *''Mantella aurantiaca'' — Golden Frog, Golden Mantella *''Mantella bernhardi'' — Bernhard's Mantella *''Mantella cowanii'' — Cowan's Mantella *''Mantella crocea'' — Yellow Mantella *''Mantella expectata'' — Blue-legged Mantella *''Mantella milotympanum'' — Black-eared Mantella *''Mantella viridis'' — Green Mantella *''Mantidactylus brunae'' *''Mantidactylus corvus'' *''Mantidactylus guibei'' *''Mantidactylus horridus'' *''Mantidactylus madecassus'' *''Mantidactylus microtis'' *''Mantidactylus microtympanum'' *''Mantidactylus pauliani'' *''Mantidactylus silvanus'' *''Mantidactylus webbi'' *''Marcusenius victoriae'' — Victoria stonebasher *''Margaritifera auricularia'' — Spengler's freshwater mussel *''Margaritifera hembeli'' — Louisiana pearlshell *''Margaritifera margaritifera'' — Freshwater Pearl Mussel *''Margaritifera marrianae'' — Alabama pearl shell *''Marmosa andersoni'' — Anderson's Mouse Opossum *''Marmosa xerophila'' — Dryland Mouse Opossum *''Marmosops cracens'' — Slim-faced Slender Mouse Opossum *''Marmosops handleyi'' — Handley's Slender Mouse Opossum *''Marmota vancouverensis'' — Vancouver Island Marmot, Vancouver Marmot *''Martelia tanganyicensis'' *''Mathewsoconcha belli'' *''Mauremys annamensis'' — Annam Leaf Turtle, Vietnamese Pond Turtle *''Mauremys mutica'' *''Mautodontha boraborensis'' *''Mautodontha ceuthma'' *''Maxomys alticola'' — Mountain Spiny Rat *''Maxomys baeodon'' — Small Spiny Rat *''Maxomys wattsi'' — Watts's Spiny Rat *''Mbipia lutea'' *''Mecistogaster pronoti'' — Atlantic Helicopter *''Medionidus acutissimus'' — Alabama moccasinshell *''Medionidus parvulus'' — Coosa moccasinshell *''Medionidus penicillatus'' — Gulf moccasinshell *''Medionidus simpsonianus'' — Ochlockonee moccasinshell *''Medionidus walkeri'' *''Megadyptes antipodes'' — Yellow-eyed Penguin *''Megalagrion leptodemas'' — Crimson Hawaiian Damselfly *''Megalagrion molokaiense'' — Molokai Damselfly *''Megalagrion nesiotes'' — Flying Earwig Hawaiian Damselfly *''Megalobulimus fragilion'' *''Megalobulimus grandis'' *''Megalobulimus lopesi'' *''Megalobulimus parafragilior'' *''Megalobulimus proclivis'' *''Megapodius laperouse'' — Micronesian Megapode *''Megapodius pritchardii'' — Polynesian Megapode *''Megastomatohyla mixe'' *''Megastomatohyla mixomaculata'' *''Megastomatohyla nubicola'' *''Megastomatohyla pellita'' *''Megophrys ligayae'' — Palawan Horned Frog *''Meladema imbricata'' *''Melamprosops phaeosoma'' — Po'o-uli *''Melanobatrachus indicus'' — Black Microhylid *''Melanophryniscus devincenzii'' *''Melanospiza richardsoni'' — St Lucia Black Finch *''Melanotaenia boesemani'' — Boeseman's rainbowfish *''Melasmothrix naso'' — Sulawesian Shrew Rat *''Melomys rubicola'' — Bramble Cay Mosaic-tailed Rat *''Mergus octosetaceus'' — Brazilian Merganser *''Mergus squamatus'' — Scaly-sided Merganser *''Meridolum corneovirens'' *''Meriones arimalius'' — Arabian Jird *''Meriones chengi'' — Cheng's Jird *''Meriones dahli'' — Dahl's Jird *''Meriones sacramenti'' — Buxton's Jird *''Meriones zarudnyi'' — Zarundny's Jird *''Merulaxis stresemanni'' — Stresemann's Bristlefront *''Mesocapromys angelcabrerai'' — Cabrera's Hutia *''Mesocapromys auritus'' — Eared Hutia, Large-eared Hutia *''Mesocapromys nanus'' — Dwarf Hutia *''Mesocapromys sanfelipensis'' — Little Earth Hutia, San Felipe Hutia *''Mesocricetus auratus'' — Golden Hamster *''Mesodon clenchi'' — Clench's middle-toothed land snail, Mission Creek Oregonian *''Mesonerilla prospera'' *''Metabolus rugensis'' — Chuuk Monarch *''Metacnemis valida'' — Kubusi Stream Damsel *''Metallura baroni'' — Violet-throated Metaltail *''Metallura iracunda'' — Perijá Metaltail *''Mexistenasellus coahuila'' *''Micrarionta feralis'' — Fraternal snail, San Nicolas Island snail *''Micrixalus gadgili'' *''Micrixalus kottigeharensis'' *''Microbatrachella capensis'' — Micro Frog *''Microcebus myoxinus'' *''Microcebus ravelobensis'' — Golden-brown Mouse Lemur *''Microgale jenkinsae'' *''Microgale nasoloi'' — Nasolo's Shrew Tenrec *''Microgomphus wijaya'' *''Microhyla karunaratnei'' *''Microhyla sholigari'' *''Microhyla zeylanica'' *''Micromacromia miraculosa'' *''Microneura caligata'' — Blue-and-orange Threadtail *''Micropotamogale lamottei'' — Nimba Otter Shrew, Pygmy Otter-shrew *''Microstrophia modesta'' *''Microtus evoronensis'' — Evorsk Vole *''Microtus kermanensis'' — Baluchistan Vole *''Microtus mujanensis'' — Muisk Vole *''Micryletta steinegeri'' *''Mictocaris halope'' *''Millardia kondana'' — Kondana Soft-furred Rat *''Mimus graysoni'' — Socorro Mockingbird *''Minervarya sahyadris'' *''Miniopterus robustior'' — Loyalty Bent-winged Bat *''Mirafra ashi'' — Ash's Lark *''Mixophyes fleayi'' — Fleay's Barred Frog, Fleay's Frog *''Mixophyes iteratus'' — Giant Barred Frog, Giant Barred River-frog, Giant Barred-frog, Southern Barred Frog *''Moapa coriacea'' — Moapa dace *''Mobula mobular'' — Devil fish *''Mogera etigo'' — Echigo Mole *''Mogera tokudae'' — Sado Mole, Tokuda's Mole *''Mohoua ochrocephala'' — Yellowhead *''Monachus monachus'' — Mediterranean Monk Seal *''Monachus schauinslandi'' — Hawaiian Monk Seal *''Monarcha boanensis'' — Black-chinned Monarch *''Monarcha brehmii'' — Biak Monarch *''Monarcha everetti'' — White-tipped Monarch *''Monarcha sacerdotum'' — Flores Monarch *''Monodelphis kunsi'' — Pygmy Short-tailed Opossum *''Monolistra bolei'' *''Monolistra spinosissima'' *''Monticola erythronotus'' — Amber Mountain Rock-thrush *''Montivipera bornmuelleri'' — Lebanon Viper *''Mormopterus phrudus'' — Incan Little Mastiff Bat *''Mouldingia orientalis'' *''Mungotictis decemlineata'' — Malagasy Narrow-striped Mongoose, Narrow-striped Mongoose *''Muriculus imberbis'' — Ethiopian Striped Mouse, Striped-back Mouse *''Murina grisea'' — Peter's Tube-nosed Bat *''Murina tenebrosa'' — Gloomy Tube-nosed Bat *''Murina ussuriensis'' — Ussuri Tube-nosed Bat *''Mus famulus'' — Servant Mouse *''Mustela felipei'' — Colombian Weasel *''Mustela lutreola'' — European Mink *''Mustela lutreolina'' — Indonesian Mountain Weasel *''Mustelus fasciatus'' — Striped dogfish, Striped smooth-hound *''Mustelus schmitti'' — Narrownose smooth-hound *''Myadestes lanaiensis'' — Oloma'o *''Myadestes palmeri'' — Puaiohi *''Myaka myaka'' *''Myioborus pariae'' — Paria Whitestart *''Myiotheretes pernix'' — Santa Marta Bush-tyrant *''Myliobatis hamlyni'' — Purple Eagle Ray *''Myomimus setzeri'' — Setzer's Mouse-tailed Dormouse *''Myonycteris brachycephala'' — Sao Tomé Collared Fruit Bat *''Myophonus blighi'' — Sri Lanka Whistling-thrush *''Myosorex eisentrauti'' — Eisentraut's Mouse Shrew *''Myosorex kihaulei'' *''Myosorex okuensis'' — Oku Mouse Shrew *''Myosorex rumpii'' — Rumpi Mouse Shrew *''Myotis cobanensis'' — Guatemalan Myotis *''Myotis findleyi'' — Findley's Myotis *''Myotis grisescens'' — Gray Myotis, Grey Bat *''Myotis milleri'' — Miller's Myotis *''Myotis ozensis'' — Honshū Myotis *''Myotis planiceps'' — Flat-headed Myotis *''Myotis pruinosus'' — Frosted Myotis *''Myotis schaubi'' — Schaub's Myotis *''Myotis sodalis'' — Indiana Bat, Social Bat *''Myotis stalkeri'' — Kei Myotis *''Myrmeciza ruficauda'' — Scalloped Antbird *''Myrmotherula fluminensis'' — Rio De Janeiro Antwren *''Myrmotherula snowi'' — Alagoas Antwren *''Mysateles garridoi'' — Garrido's Hutia *''Mystromys albicaudatus'' — White-tailed Mouse, White-tailed Rat N *''Nannoperca oxleyana'' — Oxleyan Pygmy Perch *''Nannophrys marmorata'' *''Nanocopia minuta'' *''Nanodectes bulbicercus'' *''Napaeus isletae'' *''Nasalis larvatus'' — Long-nosed Monkey, Proboscis Monkey *''Nasikabatrachus sahyadrensis'' *''Nasua nelsoni'' — Cozumel Island Coati *''Natalina beyrichi'' — Pondoland Cannibal Snail *''Natalobatrachus bonebergi'' *''Neamblysomus gunningi'' — Gunning's Golden Mole *''Neamblysomus julianae'' — Juliana's Golden Mole *''Nectarinia loveridgei'' — Loveridge's Sunbird *''Nectomys parvipes'' — Small-footed Bristly Mouse *''Nectophrynoides asperginis'' — Kihansi Spray Toad *''Nectophrynoides cryptus'' *''Nectophrynoides minutus'' *''Nectophrynoides poyntoni'' *''Nectophrynoides pseudotornieri'' *''Nectophrynoides vestergaardi'' *''Nectophrynoides wendyae'' *''Necturus alabamensis'' — Black Warrior Waterdog *''Nemacheilus dori'' *''Nemacheilus jordanicus'' *''Nemacheilus pantheroides'' *''Nemacheilus sp. nov.'' *''Nemapalpus nearcticus'' — Sugarfoot Moth Fly *''Nemosia rourei'' — Cherry-throated Tanager *''Neochromis simotes'' *''Neophema chrysogaster'' — Orange-bellied Parrot *''Neoplanorbis tantillus'' *''Neospiza concolor'' — São Tomé Grosbeak *''Neotoma anthonyi'' — Anthony's Woodrat *''Neotoma bryanti'' — Bryant's Woodrat *''Neotoma bunkeri'' — Bunker's Woodrat *''Neotoma martinensis'' — San Martin Island Woodrat *''Neotoma nelsoni'' — Nelson's Woodrat *''Neotoma varia'' — Turner Island Woodrat *''Nephelobates alboguttatus'' *''Nephelobates duranti'' *''Nephelobates haydeeae'' *''Nephelobates mayorgai'' *''Nephelobates meridensis'' *''Nephelobates molinarii'' *''Nephelobates orostoma'' *''Nephelobates serranus'' *''Nephrurus deleani'' *''Neritina tiassalensis'' *''Nesoenas mayeri'' — Pink Pigeon *''Nesolagus netscheri'' — Sumatran Striped Rabbit *''Nesomimus melanotis'' — San Cristobal Mockingbird *''Nesomimus trifasciatus'' — Floreana Mockingbird *''Nesopsar nigerrimus'' — Jamaican Blackbird *''Nesoscaptor uchidai'' — Ryūkyū Mole *''Nestor meridionalis'' — Kākā *''Neurergus kaiseri'' *''Neurergus microspilotus'' *''Neusticomys mussoi'' — Musso's Fish-eating Rat *''Neusticomys oyapocki'' — Oyapock's Fish-eating Rat *''Neusticomys peruviensis'' — Peruvian Fish-eating Rat *''Neusticomys venezuelae'' — Venezuelan Fish-eating Rat *''Newcombia canaliculata'' *''Newcombia cumingi'' *''Newcombia lirata'' *''Newcombia perkinsi'' *''Newcombia pfeifferi'' *''Newcombia sulcata'' *''Nicrophorus americanus'' — American Burying Beetle *''Nilopegamys plumbeus'' — Ethiopian Amphibious Rat, Ethiopian Water Mouse *''Nilssonia formosa'' — Burmese Peacock Softshell *''Nimbaphrynoides liberiensis'' *''Nimbaphrynoides occidentalis'' — Mt Nimba Viviparous Toad, Western Nimba Toad *''Nipponia nippon'' — Crested Ibis *''Nirodia belphegor'' *''Nomascus concolor'' — Black Gibbon, Crested Gibbon, Indochinese Gibbon *''Nomascus nasutus'' — Eastern Black Crested Gibbon, Eastern Black Gibbon *''Nothobranchius sp. nov.'' — Caprivi killifish *''Nothomyrmecia macrops'' — Australian Ant *''Nothophryne broadleyi'' *''Notogomphus cottarellii'' *''Notogomphus maathaiae'' *''Notogomphus ruppeli'' *''Notopala sublineata'' *''Notophthalmus meridionalis'' — Black-spotted Newt *''Notoryctes caurinus'' — Northern Marsupial Mole, Northwestern Marsupial Mole *''Notoryctes typhlops'' — Marsupial Mole, Southern Marsupial Mole *''Nototriton barbouri'' *''Nototriton lignicola'' *''Nototriton limnospectator'' *''Notropis cahabae'' — Cahaba Shiner *''Notropis mekistocholas'' — Cape Fear Shiner *''Notropis moralesi'' *''Notropis simus'' — Bluntnose Shiner *''Noturus baileyi'' — Smoky Madtom *''Noturus trautmani'' — Scioto Madtom *''Numenius borealis'' — Eskimo Curlew *''Numenius tenuirostris'' — Slender-billed Curlew *''Nyctanolis pernix'' *''Nyctibatrachus aliciae'' *''Nyctibatrachus beddomii'' *''Nyctibatrachus hussaini'' *''Nyctibatrachus minor'' *''Nyctibatrachus sanctipalustris'' *''Nyctibatrachus vasanthi'' *''Nyctimene rabori'' — Philippine Tube-nosed Fruit Bat *''Nyctimystes dayi'' — Australian Lace-lid *''Nyctophilus heran'' — Sunda Long-eared Bat O *''Obovaria retusa'' — Golf stick pearly mussel, Ring pink *''Obovaria rotulata'' — Round ebonyshell *''Ocadia sinensis'' — Chinese Stripe-necked Turtle *''Occirhenea georgiana'' *''Oceanites maorianus'' — New Zealand Storm-petrel *''Oceanodroma homochroa'' — Ashy Storm-petrel *''Oceanodroma macrodactyla'' — Guadalupe Storm-petrel *''Ochotona argentata'' — Helan Shan Pika, Silver Pika *''Ochotona koslowi'' — Koslov's Pika, Kozlov's Pika *''Odontophorus strophium'' — Gorgeted Wood-quail *''Odontophrynus moratoi'' *''Oecanthus laricis'' — Laricis Tree Cricket *''Oecomys cleberi'' — Cleber's Arboreal Rice Rat *''Oedipina altura'' *''Oedipina gephyra'' *''Oedipina gracilis'' *''Oedipina grandis'' *''Oedipina maritima'' *''Oedipina paucidentata'' *''Oedipina poelzi'' *''Oedipina pseudouniformis'' *''Oedipina stenopodia'' *''Ogasawarana chichijimana'' *''Ogasawarana habei'' *''Ogasawarana metamorpha'' *''Ogasawarana rex'' *''Ogasawarana yoshiwarana'' *''Ognorhynchus icterotis'' — Yellow-eared Parrot *''Okapia Johnstoni'' *''Oligoaeschna kunigamiensis'' *''Oligoryzomys victus'' — St. Vincent Pygmy Rice Rat *''Omphalotropis hieroglyphica'' *''Oncorhynchus apache'' — Apache trout *''Oncorhynchus formosanus'' *''Oncorhynchus gilae'' — Gila trout *''Oncorhynchus ishikawai'' — Satsukimasu salmon *''Onychogalea fraenata'' — Bridled Nail-tailed Wallaby, Bridled Nail-tail Wallaby *''Oreochromis jipe'' — Jipe tilapia *''Oreochromis karomo'' — Karomo *''Oreochromis karongae'' *''Oreochromis lidole'' *''Oreochromis pangani'' *''Oreochromis squamipinnis'' *''Oreochromis variabilis'' *''Oreocnemis phoenix'' *''Oreolalax chuanbeiensis'' *''Oreolalax liangbeiensis'' *''Oreolalax omeimontis'' *''Oreolalax pingii'' *''Oreolalax puxiongensis'' *''Oreomystis bairdi'' — 'Akikiki *''Oreomystis mana'' — Hawai'i Creeper *''Oreonax flavicauda'' — Yellow-tailed Woolly Monkey *''Oreophasis derbianus'' — Horned Guan *''Oreophryne monticola'' *''Oriolus isabellae'' — Isabela Oriole *''Orlitia borneensis'' — Bornean River Turtle, Malaysian Giant Turtle *''Ornithoptera alexandrae'' — Queen Alexandra's Birdwing *''Ornithoptera croesus'' *''Ornithoptera meridionalis'' *''Orthochromis kasuluensis'' *''Orangia maituatensis'' *''Orangia sporadica'' *''Orconectes saxatilis'' — Kiamichi Crayfish *''Orconectes shoupi'' — Nashville Crayfish *''Oreailurus jacobita'' — Andean Cat, Andean Mountain Cat *''Oreochromis alcalicus'' *''Oreochromis amphimelas'' *''Oreochromis chungruruensis'' *''Oreochromis esculentus'' — Singidia tilapia *''Oreochromis hunteri'' — Lake Chala tilapia *''Oreochromis jipe'' — Jipe tilapia *''Oreochromis karomo'' — Karomo *''Oreochromis karongae'' *''Oreochromis lidole'' *''Oreochromis pangani'' *''Oreochromis squamipinnis'' *''Oreochromis variabilis'' *''Oreocnemis phoenix'' *''Oreolalax chuanbeiensis'' *''Oreolalax liangbeiensis'' *''Oreolalax omeimontis'' *''Oreolalax pingii'' *''Oreolalax puxiongensis'' *''Oreomystis bairdi'' — 'Akikiki *''Oreomystis mana'' — Hawai'i Creeper *''Oreonax flavicauda'' — Yellow-tailed Woolly Monkey *''Oreophasis derbianus'' — Horned Guan *''Oreophryne monticola'' *''Oriolus isabellae'' — Isabela Oriole *''Orlitia borneensis'' — Bornean River Turtle, Malaysian Giant Turtle *''Ornithoptera alexandrae'' — Queen Alexandra's Birdwing *''Ornithoptera croesus'' *''Ornithoptera meridionalis'' *''Orthochromis kasuluensis'' *''Orthochromis mazimeroensis'' *''Orthochromis mosoensis'' *''Orthochromis rubrolabialis'' *''Orthochromis uvinzae'' *''Orthogeomys cuniculus'' — Oaxacan Pocket Gopher *''Oryx leucoryx'' — Arabian Oryx, White Oryx *''Oryzias orthognathus'' — Buntingi, Sharp-jawed buntingi *''Oryzomys gorgasi'' — Gorgas's Rice Rat *''Osornophryne antisana'' *''Osornophryne guacamayo'' — Guacamayo Plump Toad *''Osornophryne percrassa'' — Herveo Plump Toad *''Osornophryne talipes'' — Cannatella's Plump Toad *''Ospatulus palaemophagus'' *''Ospatulus truncatus'' — Bitungu *''Osteopilus crucialis'' — Jamaican Snoring Frog *''Osteopilus marianae'' — Yellow Bromeliad Frog *''Osteopilus pulchrilineatus'' — Hispaniolan Yellow Treefrog *''Osteopilus vastus'' — Hispaniolan Giant Treefrog *''Osteopilus wilderi'' — Green Bromeliad Frog *''Otomops wroughtoni'' — Wroughton's Free-tailed Bat *''Otomys barbouri'' — Barbour's Vlei Rat *''Otomys jacksoni'' — Mount Elgon Vlei Rat *''Otomys uzungwensis'' — Uzungwe Vlei Rat *''Otus alfredi'' — Flores Scops-owl *''Otus beccarii'' — Biak Scops-owl *''Otus capnodes'' — Anjouan Scops-owl *''Otus insularis'' — Seychelles Scops-owl *''Otus ireneae'' — Sokoke Scops-owl *''Otus moheliensis'' — Moheli Scops-owl *''Otus pauliani'' — Grand Comoro Scops-owl *''Otus siaoensis'' — Siau Scops-owl *''Otus thilohoffmanni'' — Serendib Scops-owl *''Ovis canadensis sierrae'' - Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep *''Oxychaeta dicksoni'' — Dickson's Copper *''Oxylapia polli'' *''Oxyloma kanabense'' — Kanab Amber Snail *''Oxyura leucocephala'' — White-headed Duck *''Oziothelphusa dakuna'' *''Oziothelphusa gallicola'' *''Oziothelphusa intuta'' *''Oziothelphusa kodagoda'' *''Oziothelphusa populosa'' P *''Paa boulengeri'' *''Paa maculosa'' *''Paa robertingeri'' *''Paa yunnanensis'' *''Pachypanchax sakaramyi'' *''Pachypanchax sp. nov. 'Anjingo''' *''Pachypanchax sp. nov. 'Varatraza''' *''Pachyramphus spodiurus'' — Slaty Becard *''Pachysaga strobila'' *''Pacifastacus fortis'' — Shasta Crayfish *''Pacifastacus nigrescens'' *''Pagrus pagrus'' — Red porgy *''Palaemnema baltodanoi'' — Cacao Shadowdamsel *''Palaemnema chiriquita'' — Chiriquita Shadowdamsel *''Palaemnema gigantula'' — Elongate Shadowdamsel *''Palaemnema melanota'' — Black-backed Shadowdamsel *''Palaemnema reventazoni'' — Reventazón Shadowdamsel *''Palaemonetes antrorum'' — Balcones Cave Shrimp, Texas cave shrimp *''Palaemonias alabamae'' — Alabama Cave Shrimp *''Palaemonias ganteri'' — Kentucky Cave Shrimp *''Palawanomys furvus'' — Palawan Soft-furred Mountain Rat *''Palea steindachneri'' — Wattle-necked Soft-shelled Turtle *''Palmeria dolei'' — 'Akohekohe *''Paludomus ajanensis'' *''Pan paniscus'' — Bonobo, Dwarf Chimpanzee, Gracile Chimpanzee, Pygmy Chimpanzee *''Pan troglodytes'' — Chimpanzee, Common Chimpanzee, Robust Chimpanzee *''Pandaka pygmaea'' — Dwarf pygmy goby *''Pangasianodon gigas'' — Giant catfish, Mekong giant catfish *''Pantanodon sp. nov. 'Manombo''' *''Panthera tigris'' — Tiger *''Panthera tigris, ''chinchilla albinistic — White Tiger *''Panthera onca'' — Jaguar *''Pantholops hodgsonii'' — Chiru, Tibetan Antelope *''Papasula abbotti'' — Abbott's Booby *''Papilio aristophontes'' *''Papilio chikae'' — Luzon Peacock Swallowtail *''Papilio homerus'' — Homerus Swallowtail *''Papilio hospiton'' — Corsican Swallowtail *''Papilio moerneri'' *''Pappogeomys neglectus'' — Querétaro Pocket Gopher *''Paracoelops megalotis'' — Vietnam Leaf-nosed Bat *''Paracyclopia naessi'' *''Paralabidochromis beadlei'' *''Paralabidochromis victoriae'' *''Paralucia spinifera'' — Bathurst Copper *''Paramelita barnardi'' *''Paramesotriton guanxiensis'' — Guangxi Warty Newt *''Parantechinus apicalis'' — Dibbler *''Parantica davidi'' — David's Tiger *''Parantica kuekenthali'' — Kuekenthal's Yellow Tiger *''Parantica marcia'' — Biak Tiger *''Parantica milagros'' — Milagros' Tiger *''Parantica schoenigi'' — Father Schoenig's Chocolate *''Parantica sulewattan'' — Bonthain Tiger *''Parantica timorica'' — Timor Yellow Tiger *''Parapinnixa affinis'' — California Bay pea crab, Californian bay pea crab *''Paratilapia sp. nov. 'Vevembe''' *''Paraxerus vincenti'' — Vincent's Bush Squirrel *''Pardalotus quadragintus'' — Forty-spotted Pardalote *''Paretroplus dambabe'' *''Paretroplus maculatus'' — Damba mipentina *''Paretroplus maromandia'' *''Paretroplus sp. nov. 'Sofia''' *''Parhoplophryne usambarica'' *''Parmacella tenerifensis'' *''Paroreomyza maculata'' — O'ahu 'Alauahio *''Paroreomyza montana'' — Maui 'Alauahio *''Parosphromenus harveyi'' *''Partula calypso'' *''Partula clara'' *''Partula emersoni'' *''Partula filosa'' *''Partula gibba'' — Fat guam partula, Tree snail *''Partula guamensis'' *''Partula hyalina'' *''Partula langfordi'' *''Partula leucothoe'' *''Partula martensiana'' *''Partula otaheitana'' *''Partula radiolata'' — Radiolate Partula, Tree snail *''Partula rosea'' *''Partula thetis'' *''Partula varia'' *''Partulina confusa'' *''Partulina dubia'' *''Partulina mighelsiana'' *''Partulina perdix'' *''Partulina physa'' *''Partulina proxima'' *''Partulina redfieldi'' *''Partulina semicarinata'' *''Partulina splendida'' — Splendid partulina *''Partulina tappaniana'' *''Partulina tessellata'' *''Partulina variabilis'' *''Paruromys ursinus'' — Sulawesi Bear Rat *''Parvimolge townsendi'' *''Pastilla ruhuna'' *''Pauxi unicornis'' — Southern Helmeted Curassow *''Pedionomus torquatus'' — Plains-wanderer *''Pedostibes tuberculosus'' — Malabar Tree Toad *''Pegias fabula'' — Little winged pearly mussel, Littlewing pearlymussel *''Pelecanoides garnotii'' — Peruvian Diving-petrel *''Pelobates varaldii'' — Varaldi's Spadefoot Toad *''Pelochelys cantorii'' — Cantor's Giant Softshell Turtle *''Pelomys isseli'' — Issel's Groove-toothed Swamp Rat *''Pelophryne albotaeniata'' — Palawan Toadlet *''Pelophryne api'' *''Pelophryne scalptus'' *''Pene galilaea'' *''Penelope albipennis'' — White-winged Guan *''Penelope ortoni'' — Baudo_Guan *''Penelope perspicax'' — Cauca Guan *''Penelopides mindorensis'' — Mindoro Tarictic *''Penelopides panini'' — Visayan Tarictic, Calao Tarictic *''Pentalagus furnessi'' — Amami Rabbit, Ryūkyū Rabbit *''Perameles bougainville'' — Barred Bandicoot, Long-nosed Bandicoot, Marl, [ *''Perbrinckia enodis'' *''Pit bull'' *''Perbrinckia morayensis'' *''Perbrinckia punctata'' *''Perbrinckia quadratus'' *''Perbrinckia rosae'' *''Percina cymatotaenia'' — Bluestripe Darter *''Perdicella helena'' *''Peripatopsis leonina'' — Lion's Hill velvet worm *''Peromyscus bullatus'' — Perote Mouse *''Peromyscus dickeyi'' — Dickey's Deer Mouse *''Peromyscus interparietalis'' — San Lorenzo Mouse *''Peromyscus mayensis'' — Maya Mouse *''Peromyscus polionotus phasma'' - Anastasia Island Beach Mouse *''Peromyscus pseudocrinitus'' — False Canyon Mouse *''Peromyscus slevini'' — Slevins's Mouse *''Peromyscus stephani'' — San Esteban Island Mouse *''Petalura pulcherrima'' — Beautiful Petaltail *''Petaurus gracilis'' — Mahogany Glider *''Petrogale persephone'' — Proserpine Rock-wallaby *''Petroica traversi'' — Black Robin *''Petropedetes palmipes'' *''Petropedetes perreti'' *''Pezoporus occidentalis'' — Night Parrot *''Phaenomys ferrugineus'' — Rio de Janeiro Arboreal Rat *''Phaeognathus hubrichti'' — Red Hills salamander *''Phalacrocorax featherstoni'' — Pitt Island Shag *''Phalacrocorax harrisi'' — Galápagos Cormorant *''Phalacrocorax neglectus'' — Bank Cormorant *''Phalacrocorax onslowi'' — Chatham Island Shag *''Phalanger matanim'' — Telefomin Cuscus *''Phallodrilus macmasterae'' *''Phapitreron cinereiceps'' — Tawitawi Brown-dove *''Pharotis imogene'' — New Guinea Big-eared Bat *''Phascogale calura'' — Red-tailed Phascogale, Red-tailed Wambenger *''Phelsuma guentheri'' — Round Island Day Gecko *''Philautus alto'' *''Philautus asankai'' *''Philautus aurantium'' *''Philautus auratus'' *''Philautus caeruleus'' *''Philautus cavirostris'' *''Philautus chalazodes'' *''Philautus charius'' *''Philautus cuspis'' *''Philautus decoris'' *''Philautus disgregus'' *''Philautus femoralis'' *''Philautus folicola'' *''Philautus frankenbergi'' *''Philautus fulvus'' *''Philautus griet'' *''Philautus hoffmanni'' *''Philautus jacobsoni'' *''Philautus kerangae'' *''Philautus limbus'' *''Philautus lunatus'' *''Philautus macropus'' *''Philautus microtympanum'' *''Philautus mittermeieri'' *''Philautus mooreorum'' *''Philautus nemus'' *''Philautus nerostagona'' *''Philautus ocellatus'' *''Philautus ocularis'' *''Philautus papillosus'' *''Philautus pleurotaenia'' *''Philautus ponmudi'' *''Philautus poppiae'' *''Philautus procax'' *''Philautus reticulatus'' *''Philautus sanctisilvaticus'' *''Philautus sarasinorum'' *''Philautus schmackeri'' — Mindoro Tree Frog *''Philautus schmarda'' *''Philautus shillongensis'' *''Philautus signatus'' *''Philautus silus'' *''Philautus silvaticus'' *''Philautus simba'' *''Philautus similis'' *''Philautus sp. nov. 'Amboli Forest''' *''Philautus sp. nov. 'Athirimala''' *''Philautus sp. nov. 'Munnar 2''' *''Philautus sp. nov. 'Munnar''' *''Philautus steineri'' *''Philautus stuarti'' *''Philautus surrufus'' *''Philautus tinniens'' *''Philautus viridis'' *''Philautus wynaadensis'' *''Philautus zorro'' *''Philochortus zolii'' *''Philoria frosti'' — Baw Baw Frog, Baw-baw Frog *''Philoria kundagungan'' — Mountain Frog, Red And Yellow Mountain Frog *''Philoria loveridgei'' — Loveridge's Frog *''Philoria pughi'' *''Philoria richmondensis'' — Loveridge's Frog, Mountain Frog *''Philoria sphagnicolus'' — Sphagnum Frog *''Philydor novaesi'' — Alagoas Foliage-gleaner *''Phocoena sinus'' — Vaquita, Cochito, Gulf of California Harbor Porpoise, Gulf Of California Porpoise, Gulf Porpoise *''Phodilus prigoginei'' — Congo Bay-owl *''Phoebastria nigripes'' — Black-footed Albatross *''Phoebetria fusca'' — Sooty Albatross *''Phoxinellus alepidotus'' *''Phoxinellus anatolicus'' — Yag Baligi *''Phoxinellus croaticus'' *''Phoxinellus dalmaticus'' *''Phoxinellus fontinalis'' *''Phoxinellus jadovensis'' *''Phoxinellus krbavensis'' *''Phrynobatrachus annulatus'' *''Phrynobatrachus ghanensis'' *''Phrynobatrachus irangi'' *''Phrynobatrachus krefftii'' *''Phrynobatrachus pakenhami'' *''Phrynops dahli'' — Dahl's Toad-headed Turtle *''Phrynops hogei'' — Hoge's Sideneck Turtle *''Phrynopus adenobrachius'' *''Phrynopus bracki'' *''Phrynopus brunneus'' *''Phrynopus carpish'' *''Phrynopus cophites'' *''Phrynopus dagmarae'' *''Phrynopus flavomaculatus'' *''Phrynopus heimorum'' *''Phrynopus horstpauli'' *''Phrynopus juninensis'' *''Phrynopus kauneorum'' *''Phrynopus kempffi'' *''Phrynopus lucida'' *''Phrynopus montium'' *''Phrynopus parkeri'' *''Phrynopus pereger'' *''Phrynopus peruvianus'' *''Phrynopus simonsii'' *''Phrynopus spectabilis'' *''Phyllastrephus leucolepis'' — Liberian Greenbul *''Phyllobates terribilis'' — Golden Poison Frog *''Phyllobates vittatus'' — Golfodulcean Poison Frog *''Phyllodytes auratus'' *''Phyllomedusa ayeaye'' *''Phyllomedusa baltea'' *''Phyllomedusa ecuatoriana'' *''Phyllomyias urichi'' — Urich's Tyrannulet *''Phyllonycteris aphylla'' — Jamaican Flower Bat *''Phyllopetalia altarensis'' — Metropolitan Redspot *''Phylloscartes beckeri'' — Bahia Tyrannulet *''Phylloscartes ceciliae'' — Alagoas Tyrannulet *''Phylloscartes lanyoni'' — Antioquia Bristle-tyrant *''Phylloscartes roquettei'' — Minas Gerais Tyrannulet *''Phylolestes ethelae'' — Hispaniolan Malachite *''Physalaemus soaresi'' *''Physiculus helenaensis'' — Skulpin *''Phytotoma raimondii'' — Peruvian Plantcutter *''Pieris wollastoni'' *''Pipa myersi'' — Myers' Surinam Toad *''Pipile jacutinga'' — Black-fronted Piping-guan *''Pipile pipile'' — Trinidad Piping-guan *''Pipistrellus endoi'' — Endo's Pipistrelle *''Pithecophaga jefferyi'' — Philippine Eagle *''Pitta gurneyi'' — Gurney's Pitta *''Placostylus bivaricosus'' *''Platalea minor'' — Black-faced Spoonbill *''Platanista gangetica'' — Blind River Dolphin, South Asian River Dolphin *''Platycypha amboniensis'' — Montane Dancing-jewel *''Platycypha pinheyi'' *''Platymantis cagayanensis'' *''Platymantis hazelae'' — Hazel's Forest Frog *''Platymantis insulata'' — Island Forest Frog *''Platymantis lawtoni'' *''Platymantis levigata'' — Smooth-skinned Forest Frog *''Platymantis negrosensis'' — Negros Forest Frog *''Platymantis panayensis'' — Panay Forest Frog *''Platymantis polillensis'' — Polillo Forest Frog *''Platymantis spelaea'' — Negros Cave Frog *''Platymantis subterrestris'' — Mt. Data Forest Frog *''Platymantis taylori'' *''Platymantis vitiana'' — Fiji Ground Frog, Fijian Ground Frog *''Platyops sterreri'' *''Platypelis alticola'' *''Platypelis mavomavo'' *''Platypelis milloti'' *''Platypelis tetra'' *''Platysteira laticincta'' — Banded Wattle-eye *''Platysternon megacephalum'' — Big-headed Turtle *''Plectrohyla acanthodes'' *''Plectrohyla arborescandens'' *''Plectrohyla avia'' *''Plectrohyla calthula'' *''Plectrohyla calvicollina'' *''Plectrohyla celata'' *''Plectrohyla cembra'' *''Plectrohyla charadricola'' *''Plectrohyla chryses'' *''Plectrohyla chrysopleura'' *''Plectrohyla crassa'' *''Plectrohyla cyanomma'' *''Plectrohyla cyclada'' *''Plectrohyla dasypus'' *''Plectrohyla ephemera'' *''Plectrohyla exquisita'' *''Plectrohyla glandulosa'' *''Plectrohyla guatemalensis'' *''Plectrohyla hartwegi'' *''Plectrohyla hazelae'' *''Plectrohyla ixil'' *''Plectrohyla lacertosa'' *''Plectrohyla mykter'' *''Plectrohyla pachyderma'' *''Plectrohyla pentheter'' *''Plectrohyla pokomchi'' *''Plectrohyla psarosema'' *''Plectrohyla psiloderma'' *''Plectrohyla pycnochila'' *''Plectrohyla quecchi'' *''Plectrohyla robertsorum'' *''Plectrohyla sabrina'' *''Plectrohyla sagorum'' *''Plectrohyla siopela'' *''Plectrohyla tecunumani'' *''Plectrohyla teuchestes'' *''Plectrohyla thorectes'' *''Plethobasus cicatricosus'' — White warty-back pearly mussel, White wartyback *''Plethobasus cooperianus'' — Orange-footed pimpleback mussel, Orangefoot pimpleback *''Plethodon stormi'' — Siskiyou Mountains salamander *''Plethodon welleri'' — Weller's Salamander *''Plethodontohyla brevipes'' *''Plethodontohyla guentherpetersi'' *''Pleurobema chattanoogaense'' — Painted clubshell *''Pleurobema clava'' — Club naiad, Clubshell pearly mussel, Clubshell *''Pleurobema collina'' — James River spinymussel *''Pleurobema curtum'' — Black clubshell, Curtus's mussel *''Pleurobema decisum'' — Southern clubshell *''Pleurobema furvum'' — Dark pigtoe *''Pleurobema georgianum'' — Southern pigtoe *''Pleurobema gibberum'' — Cumberland pigtoe *''Pleurobema marshalli'' — Flat pigtoe, Marshall's mussel *''Pleurobema perovatum'' — Ovate clubshell *''Pleurobema plenum'' — Rough pigtoe pearly mussel, Rough pigtoe *''Pleurobema pyriforme'' — Oval pigtoe *''Pleurodeles poireti'' — Algerian Ribbed Newt, Edough Ribbed Newt, Poiret's Newt *''Ploceus aureonucha'' — Golden-naped Weaver *''Ploceus batesi'' — Bates's Weaver *''Ploceus golandi'' — Clarke's Weaver *''Ploceus nicolli'' — Usambara Weaver *''Poblana alchichica'' *''Poblana letholepis'' *''Poblana squamata'' *''Podarcis carbonelli'' *''Podarcis lilfordi'' — Lilford's Wall Lizard *''Podarcis raffonei'' — Aeolian Wall Lizard *''Podiceps taczanowskii'' — Junín Grebe *''Podocnemis lewyana'' — Magdalena River Turtle, Rio Magdalena River Turtle *''Podogymnura aureospinula'' — Dinagat Moonrat *''Podogymnura truei'' — Mindanao Gymnure, Mindanao Moonrat *''Poecilia latipunctata'' *''Poecilia sulphuraria'' *''Poecilmitis rileyi'' *''Poecilmitis swanepoeli'' *''Pogonichthys macrolepidotus'' — Sacramento Splittail *''Pogonomelomys bruijni'' — Lowland Brush Mouse *''Polposipus herculeanus'' — Frigate island giant tenebrionid beetle *''Polyommatus dama'' *''Polyommatus galloi'' — Higgin's Anomalous Blue *''Polyommatus golgus'' — Sierra Nevada Blue *''Polyommatus humedasae'' — Piedmont Anomalous Blue *''Polypedates eques'' *''Polypedates fastigo'' *''Polypedates insularis'' *''Polypedates longinasus'' *''Polypedates yaoshanensis'' *''Polyplectron schleiermacheri'' — Bornean Peacock-pheasant *''Pomarea dimidiata'' — Rarotonga Monarch *''Pomarea mendozae'' — Marquesan Monarch *''Pomarea nigra'' — Tahiti Monarch *''Pomarea whitneyi'' — Fatuhiva Monarch *''Pongo abelii'' — Sumatran Orangutan *''Pongo pygmaeus'' — Bornean Orangutan, Orangutan *''Poospiza alticola'' — Plain-tailed Warbling-finch *''Poospiza garleppi'' — Cochabaooth sawfish *''Pristis pristis'' — Common sawfish *''Pristis zijsron'' — Longcomb sawfish *''Probarbus jullieni'' — Jullien's Golden Carp, Seven-striped Barb *''Probreviceps rhodesianus'' *''Procambarus acherontis'' — Orlando cave crayfish *''Procambarus angustatus'' *''Procambarus attiguus'' — Silver Glen Springs crayfish *''Procambarus delicatus'' — Bigcheek cave crayfish *''Procambarus econfinautes platycentron'' *''Potamonautes rukwanzi'' *''Potamonautes unisulcatus'' *''Potorous gilbertii'' — Gilbert's Potoroo *''Potorous longipes'' — Long-footed Potoroo *''Praomys hartwigi'' — Hartwig's Praomys, Hartwig's Soft-furred Mouse *''Praomys obscurus'' *''Presbytis comata'' — Grizzled Leaf Monkey, Javan leaf monkey, Javan grizzled langur *''Prietella phreatophila'' *''Primolius couloni'' — Blue-headed Macaw *''Prionailurus iriomotensis'' — Iriomote Cat *''Prioniturus verticalis'' — Blue-winged Racquet-tail *''Prionops gabela'' — Gabela Helmet-shrike *''Pristis clavata'' — Dwarf sawfish, Queensland sawfish *''Pristis microdon'' — Freshwater sawfish, Largetooth sawfish, Leichhardt's sawfish *''Pristis pectinata'' — Smalltooth sawfish, Wide sawfish *''Pristis perotteti'' — Large-tooth sawfish *''Pristis pristis'' — Common sawfish *''Pristis zijsron'' — Longcomb sawfish *''Probarbus jullieni'' — Jullien's Golden Carp, Seven-striped Barb *''Probreviceps rhodesianus'' *''Procambarus acherontis'' — Orlando cave crayfish *''Procambarus angustatus'' *''Procambarus attiguus'' — Silver Glen Springs crayfish *''Procambarus delicatus'' — Bigcheek cave crayfish *''Procambarus econfinae'' — Panama City crayfish *''Procambarus erythrops'' — Santa Fe cave crayfish *''Procambarus ferrugineus'' *''Procambarus franzi'' — Orange Lake cave crayfish *''Procambarus horsti'' — Big Blue Springs crayfish *''Procambarus milleri'' — Miami cave crayfish *''Procambarus morrisi'' — Putnam County cave crayfish *''Procambarus nueces'' *''Procambarus steigmani'' *''Procambarus texanus'' *''Procapra przewalskii'' *''Procaris chacei'' *''Procellaria conspicillata'' — Spectacled Petrel *''Procolobus badius'' — Red Colobus, Western Red Colobus *''Procolobus kirkii'' — Kirk's Red Colobus, Zanzibar Red Colobus *''Procolobus pennantii'' — Pennant's Red Colobus *''Procolobus rufomitratus'' — Eastern Red Colobus, Tana River Red Colobus *''Procyon insularis'' — Tres Marias Raccoon *''Procyon maynardi'' — Bahaman Raccoon *''Procyon minor'' — Guadeloupe Raccoon *''Procyon pygmaeus'' — Cozumel Raccoon *''Prodontria lewisi'' — Cromwell Chafer Beetle *''Prognathochromis sp. nov. 'long snout''' *''Prognathochromis worthingtoni'' *''Progomphus risi'' — Ris's Sanddragon *''Progomphus tennesseni'' — Bristle-tipped Sanddragon *''Progomphus zephyrus'' — Elusive Sanddragon *''Proischnura polychromaticum'' — Cape Bluet *''Propithecus diadema'' — Diademed Sifaka *''Propithecus tattersalli'' — Golden-crowned Sifaka, Tattersall's Sifaka *''Prosobonia cancellata'' — Tuamotu Sandpiper *''Protoneura dunklei'' — Purple Threadtail *''Protoneura sanguinipes'' — Red-legged Threadtail *''Psacadonotus insulanus'' *''Psammobates geometricus'' — Geometric Tortoise, Sakafi *''Psammodromus microdactylus'' — Green Psammodromus, Small-fingered Psammodromus *''Psarocolius cassini'' — Baudó Oropendola *''Psephotus chrysopterygius'' — Golden-shouldered Parrot *''Psephurus gladius'' — Chinese paddlefish *''Pseudagrion vumbaense'' *''Pseudalopex fulvipes'' — Darwin's Fox *''Pseudemydura umbrina'' — Western Short-necked Turtle, Western Swamp Turtle *''Pseudemys alabamensis'' — Alabama Red-bellied Turtle *''Pseudibis davisoni'' — White-shouldered Ibis *''Pseudoamolops sauteri'' *''Pseudobagrus medianalis'' *''Pseudobarbus burchelli'' — Burchell's Redfin *''Pseudobarbus burgi'' — Berg River Redfin *''Pseudobarbus phlegethon'' — Fiery Redfin *''Pseudobarbus quathlambae'' — Maluti Minnow *''Pseudobarbus tenuis'' — Slender Redfin *''Pseudobulweria aterrima'' — Mascarene Black Petrel *''Pseudobulweria becki'' — Beck's Petrel *''Pseudobulweria macgillivrayi'' — Fiji Petrel *''Pseudoeurycea altamontana'' *''Pseudoeurycea aquatica'' *''Pseudoeurycea brunnata'' *''Pseudoeurycea cochranae'' *''Pseudoeurycea exspectata'' *''Pseudoeurycea firscheini'' *''Pseudoeurycea gadovii'' *''Pseudoeurycea gigantea'' *''Pseudoeurycea goebeli'' *''Pseudoeurycea juarezi'' *''Pseudoeurycea longicauda'' *''Pseudoeurycea lynchi'' *''Pseudoeurycea melanomolga'' *''Pseudoeurycea mystax'' *''Pseudoeurycea naucampatepetl'' *''Pseudoeurycea nigromaculata'' *''Pseudoeurycea praecellens'' *''Pseudoeurycea saltator'' *''Pseudoeurycea smithi'' *''Pseudoeurycea unguidentis'' *''Pseudoeurycea werleri'' *''Pseudohydromys murinus'' — Eastern Shrew Mouse *''Pseudois schaeferi'' — Dwarf Bharal, Dwarf Blue Sheep *''Pseudomugil mellis'' — Honey blue-eye *''Pseudomulleria dalyi'' *''Pseudomys fieldi'' — Alice Springs Mouse *''Pseudomys glaucus'' — Blue-gray Mouse, Blue-grey Mouse *''Pseudomys occidentalis'' — Western Mouse *''Pseudomys oralis'' — Hastings River Mouse *''Pseudonestor xanthophrys'' — Maui Parrotbill *''Pseudoniphargus grandimanus'' *''Pseudonovibos spiralis'' — Kting Voar, Linh Duong *''Pseudophoxinus anatolicus'' *''Pseudophoxinus battalgili'' *''Pseudophoxinus crassus'' *''Pseudophoxinus drusensis'' *''Pseudophoxinus egridiri'' — Yag Baligi *''Pseudophoxinus epiroticus'' *''Pseudophoxinus fahirae'' *''Pseudophoxinus handlirschi'' — Ciçek *''Pseudophoxinus kervillei'' *''Pseudophoxinus laconicus'' *''Pseudophoxinus prespensis'' *''Pseudophoxinus syriacus'' *''Pseudophoxinus zeregi'' *''Pseudophryne corroboree'' — Corroboree Frog *''Pseudophryne covacevichae'' — Magnificent Broodfrog *''Pseudophryne pengilleyi'' — Northern Corroboree Frog *''Pseudoryx nghetinhensis'' — Saola *''Pseudoscaphirhynchus fedtschenkoi'' — Syr-darya shovelnose sturgeon *''Pseudoscaphirhynchus hermanni'' — Small amu-dar shovelnose sturgeon *''Pseudoscaphirhynchus kaufmanni'' — False shovelnose sturgeon, Large amu-dar shovelnose sturgeon *''Psittacula eques'' — Mauritius Parakeet *''Psittirostra psittacea'' — 'O'u *''Pteralopex acrodonta'' — Fijian Monkey-faced Bat *''Pteralopex anceps'' — Bougainville Monkey-faced Bat *''Pteralopex atrata'' — Cusp-toothed Flying Fox, Cusp-toothed Fruit Bat, Guadalcanal Monkey-faced Bat *''Pteralopex pulchra'' — Montane Monkey-faced Bat *''Pterodroma alba'' — Phoenix Petrel *''Pterodroma atrata'' — Henderson Petrel *''Pterodroma axillaris'' — Chatham Petrel *''Pterodroma baraui'' — Barau's Petrel *''Pterodroma cahow'' — Bermuda Petrel *''Pterodroma caribbaea'' — Jamaica Petrel *''Pterodroma cookii'' — Cook's Petrel *''Pterodroma hasitata'' — Black-capped Petrel *''Pterodroma madeira'' — Zino's Petrel *''Pterodroma magentae'' — Chatham Island Taiko *''Pterodroma phaeopygia'' — Galápagos Petrel *''Pteronura brasiliensis'' — Giant Brazilian Otter, Giant Otter *''Pteropus aldabrensis'' — Aldabra Flying Fox, Aldabra Flying-fox *''Pteropus dasymallus'' — Ryukyu Flying-fox *''Pteropus faunulus'' — Nicobar Flying Fox *''Pteropus insularis'' — Chuuk Flying-fox, Ruck Flying-fox *''Pteropus leucopterus'' — White-winged Flying Fox *''Pteropus livingstonii'' — Comoro Black Flying Fox, Livingstone's Fruit Bat *''Pteropus mariannus'' — Marianas flying fox, Marianna Flying Fox, Micronesian Flying-fox *''Pteropus molossinus'' — Caroline Flying Fox, Pohnpei Flying-fox *''Pteropus phaeocephalus'' — Mortlock Flying Fox, Mortlock Islands Flying-fox *''Pteropus pselaphon'' — Bonin Flying Fox, Bonin Fruit Bat *''Pteropus rodricensis'' — Rodrigues Flying Fox *''Ptilinopus arcanus'' — Negros Fruit-dove *''Ptilinopus roseicapilla'' — Mariana Fruit-dove *''Ptychadena broadleyi'' — Broadley's Ridged Frog *''Ptychadena newtoni'' *''Ptychobranchus greenii'' — Triangular kidneyshell *''Ptychobranchus jonesi'' — Southern kidneyshell *''Ptychochromis inornatus'' *''Ptychochromis sp. nov. 'Green Garaka''' *''Ptychochromis sp. nov. 'Joba mena''' *''Ptychochromoides betsileanus'' — Trondo mainty *''Ptychochromoides vondrozo'' *''Ptychodon schuppi'' *''Ptychohyla dendrophasma'' *''Ptychohyla erythromma'' *''Ptychohyla hypomykter'' *''Ptychohyla legleri'' *''Ptychohyla leonhardschultzei'' *''Ptychohyla macrotympanum'' *''Ptychohyla panchoi'' *''Ptychohyla salvadorensis'' *''Ptychohyla sanctaecrucis'' *''Ptychohyla spinipollex'' *''Ptyochromis annectens'' *''Ptyochromis granti'' *''Ptyochromis sp. nov. 'Rusinga oral sheller''' *''Ptyochromis sp. nov. 'rainbow sheller''' *''Puffinus auricularis'' — Townsend's Shearwater *''Puffinus huttoni'' — Hutton's Shearwater *''Puffinus mauretanicus'' — Balearic Shearwater *''Puffinus newelli'' — Newell's Shearwater *''Pundamilia igneopinis'' *''Pundamilia macrocephala'' *''Pungitius hellenicus'' — Ellinopygósteos *''Pungu maclareni'' — Pungu *''Puntius amarus'' — Pait *''Puntius asoka'' — Asoka Barb *''Puntius bandula'' *''Puntius baoulan'' — Baolan *''Puntius clemensi'' — Bagangan *''Puntius disa'' — Disa *''Puntius flavifuscus'' — Katapa-tapa *''Puntius herrei'' *''Puntius katalo'' — Katolo *''Puntius lanaoensis'' — Kandar (fish) *''Puntius manalak'' — Manalak *''Puntius martenstyni'' *''Puntius tras'' — Tras *''Pygathrix nemaeus'' — Douc Langur, Douc Monkey, Douc, Red-shanked Douc langur *''Pygathrix nigripes'' — Black-shanked Douc Monkey, Black-shanked Douc *''Pyrgulopsis agarhecta'' — Ocmulgee marstonia *''Pyrgulopsis aloba'' — Duckwater pyrg *''Pyrgulopsis avernalis'' — Moapa pebblesnail *''Pyrgulopsis bruneauensis'' — Bruneau hot springsnail *''Pyrgulopsis cruciglans'' — Transverse grand pyrg *''Pyriglena atra'' — Fringe-backed Fire-eye *''Pyrrhula murina'' — Azores Bullfinch *''Pyrrhura orcesi'' — El Oro Parakeet *''Pyrrhura viridicata'' — Santa Marta Parakeet *''Pyxidea mouhotii'' — Jagged-shelled Turtle, Keel-backed Terrapin, Keeled Box Turtle *''Pyxis planicauda'' — Flat-backed Spider Tortoise, Flat-shelled Spider Tortoise, Madagascar Flat-shelled Tortoise Q * Quadrula couchiana * Quadrula fragosa — Rough maple leaf pearly mussel, Winged mapleleaf * Quadrula intermedia — Cumberland monkey-face pearly mussel, Cumberland monkeyface * Quadrula sparsa — Appalachian monkey-face pearly mussel, Appalachian monkeyface * Quadrula stapes — Stirrup shell, Stirrupshell * Quadrula tuberosa * Quincuncina mitchelli — False spike * Quinnus neilius R *''Radiocentrum avalonense'' — Catalina mountain snail *''Radioconus goeldi'' *''Radioconus riochcoensis'' *''Radiodiscus amdenus'' *''Rafetus euphraticus'' — Euphrates Softshell Turtle *''Rafetus swinhoei'' *''Rallus semiplumbeus'' — Bogotá Rail *''Rallus wetmorei'' — Plain-flanked Rail *''Ramanella mormorata'' *''Ramanella palmata'' *''Ramphocinclus brachyurus'' — White-breasted Thrasher *''Rana amamiensis'' — Amami Tip-nosed Frog *''Rana cerigensis'' — Karpathos Frog *''Rana charlesdarwini'' *''Rana chevronta'' *''Rana chichicuahutla'' *''Rana cretensis'' — Cretan Frog *''Rana dunni'' *''Rana holsti'' — Holst's Frog *''Rana ishikawae'' — Ishikawa's Frog *''Rana johni'' *''Rana kuangwuensis'' *''Rana mangyanum'' *''Rana minima'' *''Rana muscosa'' — Mountain Yellow-legged Frog *''Rana narina'' — Ryukyu Tip-nosed Frog *''Rana okinavana'' — Ryūkyū Brown Frog *''Rana omiltemana'' — Guerreran Leopard Frog *''Rana onca'' — Relict Leopard Frog *''Rana psaltes'' — Kampira Falls Frog, Yaeyama Harpist Frog *''Rana pueblae'' *''Rana pyrenaica'' — Pyrenean Frog *''Rana sevosa'' — Dusky Gopher Frog, Mississippi Gopher Frog *''Rana shqiperica'' — Albanian Water Frog *''Rana subaquavocalis'' — Ramsey Canyon Leopard Frog *''Rana subaspera'' — Otton Frog *''Rana supranarina'' *''Rana tenggerensis'' *''Rana tlaloci'' — Tlaloc's Leopard Frog *''Rana utsunomiyaorum'' *''Rana vibicaria'' *''Rana wuchuanensis'' *''Ranodon sibiricus'' — Central Asian Salamander, Semirechensk Salamander *''Rasbora wilpita'' *''Rattus baluensis'' — Summit Rat *''Rattus enganus'' — Enggano Rat *''Rattus montanus'' — Nillu Rat *''Reithrodontomys spectabilis'' — Cozumel Harvest Mouse *''Relictus solitarius'' — Relict Dace *''Rhabdalestes leleupi'' *''Rhacophorus angulirostris'' *''Rhacophorus arvalis'' *''Rhacophorus aurantiventris'' *''Rhacophorus calcadensis'' *''Rhacophorus lateralis'' *''Rhacophorus pseudomalabaricus'' *''Rhagomys rufescens'' — Brazilian Arboreal Mouse *''Rhamphophryne macrorhina'' *''Rhamphophryne nicefori'' *''Rhamphophryne rostrata'' *''Rhantus alutaceus'' *''Rheocles wrightae'' — Zona *''Rhinobatos horkelii'' — Brazilian guitarfish *''Rhinoceros sondaicus'' — Javan Rhinoceros *''Rhinoceros unicornis'' — Great Indian Rhinoceros, Indian Rhinoceros *''Rhinocypha hageni'' *''Rhinocypha ogasawarensis'' *''Rhinocypha uenoi'' *''Rhinoderma rufum'' *''Rhinolophus convexus'' — Convex Horseshoe Bat *''Rhinolophus hilli'' *''Rhinolophus imaizumii'' — Imaizumi's Horseshoe Bat *''Rhinolophus keyensis'' — Insular Horseshoe Bat *''Rhinolophus maclaudi'' — Maclaud's Horseshoe Bat *''Rhinolophus ziama'' *''Rhinomyias albigularis'' — White-throated Jungle-flycatcher *''Rhinopithecus avunculus'' — Tonkin Snub-nosed Monkey *''Rhinopithecus bieti'' — Black Snub-nosed Monkey, Yunnan Snub-nosed Monkey *''Rhinopithecus brelichi'' — Gray Snub-nosed Monkey, Guizhou Snub-nosed Monkey *''Rhinoptera brasiliensis'' — Brazilian Cownose Ray *''Rhinoptilus bitorquatus'' — Jerdon's Courser *''Rhipidolestes okinawanus'' *''Rhithrodytes agnus'' *''Rhodonessa caryophyllacea'' — Pink-headed Duck *''Rhogeessa alleni'' — Allen's Yellow Bat *''Rhogeessa mira'' — Least Yellow Bat *''Rhopornis ardesiacus'' — Slender Antbird *''Rhynchobatus luebberti'' — African wedgefish, Lubbert's guitarfish, Spikenose wedgefish *''Rhynchocyon chrysopygus'' — Golden-rumped Elephant Shrew, Golden-rumped Sengi *''Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha'' — Thick-billed Parrot *''Rhynochetos jubatus'' — Kagu *''Rhysoconcha variumbilicata'' *''Rhytida clarki'' *''Rhytida oconnori'' *''Risiocnemis seidenschwarzi'' *''Rollandia microptera'' — Titicaca Flightless Grebe *''Romanichthys valsanicola'' — Asprete *''Romerolagus diazi'' — Volcano Rabbit *''Rostroraja alba'' — Bottlenose skate, Spearnose skate, White skate *''Ruatara koarana'' *''Rukia ruki'' — Faichuk White-eye *''Rutilus meidingerii'' S *''Sacalia bealei'' — Beal's-eyed Turtle *''Sacalia quadriocellata'' — Four-eyed Turtle *''Saguinus bicolor'' — Brazilian Bare-faced Tamarin, Pied Bare-faced Tamarin, Pied Tamarin *''Saguinus oedipus'' — Cotton-headed Tamarin, Cottontop Tamarin *''Saiga tatarica'' — Saiga Antelope, Saiga *''Saimiri oerstedii'' — Black-crowned Central American Squirrel Monkey, Central American Squirrel Monkey, Red-backed Squirrel Monkey *''Sarcophilus harrisii - Tasmanian Devil *''Salaria economidisi'' *''Salmo carpio'' *''Salmo peristericus'' *''Salmo platycephalus'' — Ala balik *''Salmothymus obtusirostris'' — Adriatic salmon *''Salvelinus japonicus'' — Kirikuchi char *''Samoana abbreviata'' — Short Samoan tree snail *''Samoana annectens'' *''Samoana attenuata'' *''Samoana conica'' *''Samoana diaphana'' — Moorean viviparous tree snail *''Samoana fragilis'' — Tree snail *''Samoana solitaria'' — Moorean viviparous tree snail *''Samoana thurstoni'' *''Sandelia bainsii'' — Eastern Province Rocky *''Santa Catalina Island Shrew'' *''Sarotherodon caroli'' — Fissi *''Sarotherodon linnellii'' — Unga *''Sarotherodon lohbergeri'' — Leka keppe *''Sarotherodon steinbachi'' — Kululu *''Sarothrura ayresi'' — White-winged Flufftail *''Sarothrura watersi'' — Slender-billed Flufftail *''Saxicola dacotiae'' — Fuerteventura Chat *''Scaphiophryne boribory'' *''Scaphiophryne gottlebei'' *''Scaphirhynchus albus'' — Pallid sturgeon *''Scaphirhynchus suttkusi'' — Alabama sturgeon *''Scardinius graecus'' — Greek Rudd *''Scardinius scardafa'' *''Scaturiginichthys vermeilipinnis'' — Red-finned blue-eye *''Schayera baiulus'' *''Schizoeaca perijana'' — Perijá Thistletail *''Schizothorax lepidothorax'' *''Scinax alcatraz'' *''Scleropages formosus'' — Asian arowana, Asian bonytongue, Gold arowana, Golden Dragon Fish, Kelesa *''Scolomys melanops'' — South American Spiny Mouse *''Scolomys ucayalensis'' — Ucayali Spiny Mouse *''Scolopax rochussenii'' — Moluccan Woodcock *''Scomberomorus concolor'' — Monterrey Spanish mackerel *''Scotonycteris ophiodon'' — Pohle's Fruit Bat *''Scotopelia ussheri'' — Rufous Fishing-owl *''Scotophilus borbonicus'' — Lesser Yellow Bat *''Scutiger chintingensis'' *''Scutiger maculatus'' *''Scutiger muliensis'' *''Scutiger ningshanensis'' *''Scutiger pingwuensis'' *''Scytalopus iraiensis'' — Marsh Tapaculo *''Scytalopus psychopompus'' — Bahia Tapaculo *''Sebastes fasciatus'' — Redfish *''Sebastes paucispinus'' — Bocaccio rockfish *''Sebastolobus alascanus'' — Shortspine thornyhead *''Selevinia betpakdalaensis'' — Desert Dormouse *''Sephanoides fernandensis'' — Juan Fernández Firecrown *''Serinus flavigula'' — Yellow-throated Seedeater *''Sheppardia gabela'' — Gabela Akalat *''Sheppardia montana'' — Usambara Akalat *''Sicista armenica'' — Armenian Birch Mouse *''Sicista caudata'' — Long-tailed Birch Mouse *''Sigmodontomys aphrastus'' — Harris's Rice Water Rat *''Silurus mento'' *''Simias concolor'' — Pig-tailed Langur, Pig-tailed Snub-nosed Monkey *''Sinhalestes orientalis'' *''Siphonaria compressa'' *''Siphonorhis americana'' — Jamaican Pauraque *''Sitta ledanti'' — Algerian Nuthatch *''Sitta victoriae'' — White-browed Nuthatch *''Smilisca dentata'' — Rana-de Arbol De Tierras Altas *''Sminthopsis aitkeni'' — Kangaroo Island Dunnart *''Sminthopsis douglasi'' — Julia Creek Dunnart *''Sminthopsis psammophila'' — Large Desert Marsupial-mouse, Sandhill Dunnart, Sandhill Sminthopsis *''Solenodon cubanus'' — Almiqui, Cuban Solenodon *''Solenodon paradoxus'' — Haitian Solenodon, Hispaniolan Solenodon *''Solisorex pearsoni'' — Pearson's Long-clawed Shrew *''Solomys ponceleti'' — Poncelet's Giant Rat, Poncelet's Naked-tailed Rat *''Somatochlora hineana'' — Hine's Emerald *''Somatogyrus biangulatus'' — Angular pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus coosaensis'' — Coosa pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus crassus'' — Stocky pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus currierianus'' — Tennessee pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus decipiens'' — Hidden pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus excavatus'' — Ovate pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus hendersoni'' — Fluted pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus humerosus'' — Atlas pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus nanus'' — Dwarf pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus obtusus'' — Moom pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus pygmaeus'' — Pygmy pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus quadratus'' — Quadrate pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus strengi'' — Rolling pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus tennesseensis'' — Opaque pebblesnail *''Somatogyrus virginicus'' — Panhandle pebblesnail *''Somersiella sterreri'' *''Somuncuria somuncurensis'' — Somuncura Frog *''Sorex cansulus'' — Gansu Shrew *''Sorex cylindricauda'' — Greater Stripe-backed Shrew, Stripe-backed Shrew *''Sorex hydrodromus'' — Pribilof Island Shrew *''Sorex jacksoni'' — St Lawrence Island Shrew *''Sorex kozlovi'' — Kozlov's Shrew *''Sorex sadonis'' — Sado Shrew *''Sorex sclateri'' — Sclater's Shrew *''Sorex stizodon'' — San Cristobal Shrew *''Soriculus salenskii'' — Salenski's Shrew *''Spelaeoecia bermudensis'' *''Spelaeorchestia koloana'' — Kaui Cave Amphipod *''Speleoithona bermudensis'' *''Speleomantes supramontis'' — Supramonte Cave Salamander *''Speleoperipatus spelaeus'' *''Speleophria bivexilla'' *''Speleophria scottodicarloi'' *''Speocirolana thermydromis'' *''Speoplatyrhinus poulsoni'' — Alabama cavefish *''Spermophilus brunneus'' — Idaho Ground Squirrel *''Sphaerodactylus micropithecus'' — Monito Gecko *''Sphaerolana affinis'' *''Sphaerolana interstitialis'' *''Spheniscus mendiculus'' — Galápagos Penguin *''Spilocuscus rufoniger'' — Black-spotted Cuscus *''Spiralothelphusa fernandoi'' *''Spiralothelphusa parvula'' *''Spizaetus bartelsi'' — Javan Hawk-eagle *''Spizaetus floris'' — Flores Hawk-eagle *''Spizella wortheni'' — Worthen's Sparrow *''Spizocorys fringillaris'' — Botha's Lark *''Sporophila melanops'' — Hooded Seedeater *''Sporophila palustris'' — Marsh Seedeater *''Sporophila zelichi'' — Entre Ríos Seedeater *''Spratellicypris palata'' — Palata *''Squalius anatolicus'' *''Squalius keadicus'' *''Squalius lucumonis'' *''Squalius microlepis'' *''Squalius palaciosi'' — Bogardilla *''Squalius torgalensis'' *''Squatina aculeata'' — Monkfish, Sawback angelshark, Spiny angelshark *''Squatina argentina'' — Argentine angelshark, Longfin Angel Shark *''Squatina occulta'' — Smoothback angel shark *''Squatina oculata'' — Monkfish, Smoothback angel shark *''Squatina squatina'' — Angel shark *''Stachyris nigrorum'' — Negros Striped-babbler *''Stagnicola utahensis'' — Thickshell pondsnail *''Stanleya neritinoides'' *''Starnoenas cyanocephala'' — Blue-headed Quail-dove *''Stenomys vandeuseni'' — Van Deusen's Rat *''Stephopaedes anotis'' — Chirinda Toad *''Stephopaedes howelli'' *''Stephopaedes usambarae'' *''Stereolepis gigas'' — Black sea bass, Giant sea bass *''Sterna albostriata'' — Black-fronted Tern *''Sterna bernsteini'' — Chinese Crested-tern *''Sterna lorata'' — Peruvian Tern *''Stomatepia mariae'' — Nsess *''Stomatepia mongo'' — Mongo *''Stomatepia pindu'' — Pindu *''Streptocephalus dendrophorus'' *''Streptocephalus dendyi'' *''Streptocephalus gracilis'' *''Streptocephalus guzmani'' *''Streptocephalus moorei'' *''Streptocephalus woottoni'' — Riverside Fairy Shrimp *''Streptocephalus zuluensis'' *''Strigops habroptila'' — Kakapo *''Stumpffia helenae'' *''Sturnira thomasi'' — Thomas's Yellow-shouldered Bat *''Sturnus melanopterus'' — Black-winged Starling *''Stygobromus hayi'' — Hay's Spring Amphipod *''Stygobromus pecki'' — Peck's Cave Amphipod *''Stymphalornis acutirostris'' — Marsh Antwren *''Subuliniscus arambourgi'' *''Succinea piratarum'' *''Succinea quadrasi'' *''Suncus ater'' — Black Shrew *''Suncus fellowesgordoni'' — Sri Lanka Shrew *''Suncus mertensi'' — Flores Shrew *''Suncus zeylanicus'' — Jungle Shrew *''Sundamys maxi'' — Bartels's Rat *''Sundasciurus juvencus'' — Northern Palawan Tree Squirrel *''Sus cebifrons'' — Visayan Warty Pig *''Sus salvanius'' — Pygmy Hog *''Sus verrucosus'' — Javan Pig, Javan Warty Pig *''Sylvilagus dicei'' — Dice's Cottontail *''Sylvilagus graysoni'' — Tres Marias Cottontail, Tres Marias Rabbit *''Sylvilagus insonus'' — Omilteme Cottontail, Omilteme Rabbit *''Sylvisorex camerunensis'' *''Sylvisorex isabellae'' — Isabella Shrew *''Sympetrum nigrifemur'' *''Synallaxis infuscata'' — Plain Spinetail *''Synallaxis tithys'' — Blackish-headed Spinetail *''Synallaxis zimmeri'' — Russet-bellied Spinetail *''Syncaris pacifica'' — California freshwater shrimp *''Syngnathus watermeyeri'' — River pipefish *''Sypheotides indicus'' — Lesser Florican T *''Tacheocampylaea tacheoides'' *''Tachybaptus rufolavatus'' — Alaotra Grebe *''Tadorna cristata'' — Crested Shelduck *''Talpa streeti'' — Persian Mole *''Tangara cabanisi'' — Azure-rumped Tanager *''Taphozous troughtoni'' *''Taphrolesbia griseiventris'' — Grey-bellied Comet *''Tapirus bairdii'' — Baird's Tapir, Central American Tapir *''Tapirus pinchaque'' — Andean Tapir, Mountain Tapir, Wooly tapir *''Tasmanipatus anophthalmus'' *''Taudactylus acutirostris'' — Sharp Snouted Day Frog, Sharp-nosed Torrent Frog *''Taudactylus eungellensis'' — Eungella Day Frog, Eungella Torrent Frog *''Taudactylus pleione'' — Kroombit Tinker Frog, Pleione's Torrent Frog *''Taudactylus rheophilus'' — Northern Tinker Frog, Tinkling Frog *''Tauraco bannermani'' — Bannerman's Turaco *''tree frog''-red eyed tree frog,barking tree frog *''Telescopus hoogstraali'' *''Telespiza ultima'' — Nihoa Finch *''Telestes beoticus'' — Paskóviza *''Telestes polylepis'' *''Telestes turskyi'' *''Telmatobius atacamensis'' *''Telmatobius brevipes'' *''Telmatobius brevirostris'' *''Telmatobius ceiorum'' *''Telmatobius cirrhacelis'' *''Telmatobius colanensis'' *''Telmatobius culeus'' *''Telmatobius degener'' *''Telmatobius edaphonastes'' *''Telmatobius gigas'' *''Telmatobius hypselocephalus'' *''Telmatobius ignavus'' *''Telmatobius laticeps'' *''Telmatobius latirostris'' *''Telmatobius mayoloi'' *''Telmatobius necopinus'' *''Telmatobius niger'' *''Telmatobius pefauri'' *''Telmatobius pisanoi'' *''Telmatobius platycephalus'' *''Telmatobius schreiteri'' *''Telmatobius scrocchii'' *''Telmatobius sibiricus'' *''Telmatobius stephani'' *''Telmatobius thompsoni'' *''Telmatobius truebae'' *''Telmatobius vellardi'' *''Telmatobius zapahuirensis'' *''Telmatobufo bullocki'' *''Telmatobufo venustus'' *''Tenualosa thibaudeaui'' *''Teramulus waterloti'' *''Terenura sharpei'' — Yellow-rumped Antwren *''Terenura sicki'' — Orange-bellied Antwren *''Terpsiphone corvidougalli'' *''Thermosphaeroma dugesi'' *''Thermosphaeroma macrura'' *''Thermosphaeroma milleri'' *''Thermosphaeroma smithi'' *''Thersites mitchellae'' — Mitchell's rainforest snail *''Thinornis novaeseelandiae'' — Shore Plover *''Thorius arboreus'' *''Thorius aureus'' *''Thorius boreas'' *''Thorius dubitus'' *''Thorius grandis'' *''Thorius infernalis'' *''Thorius lunaris'' *''Thorius macdougalli'' *''Thorius magnipes'' *''Thorius minutissimus'' *''Thorius minydemus'' *''Thorius munificus'' *''Thorius narismagnus'' *''Thorius narisovalis'' *''Thorius omiltemi'' *''Thorius papaloae'' *''Thorius pennatulus'' *''Thorius pulmonaris'' *''Thorius schmidti'' *''Thorius spilogaster'' *''Thorius troglodytes'' *''Thoropa lutzi'' *''Threskiornis bernieri'' — Madagascar Sacred Ibis *''Throscodectes xederoides'' *''Throscodectes xiphos'' *''Thryothorus nicefori'' — Niceforo's Wren *''Thunnus maccoyii'' — Southern bluefin tuna *''Thylogale calabyi'' — Alpine Wallaby, Calaby's Pademelon *''Tilapia guinasana'' — Otjikoto tilapia *''Tiliqua adelaidensis'' — Adelaide Pigmy Blue-tongue Skink, Pygmy Bluetongue *''Tinostoma smaragditis'' — Fabulous Green Sphinx Moth, Fabulous Green Sphinx Of Kauai *''Tiradelphe schneideri'' — Schneider's Surprise *''Todiramphus gambieri'' — Tuamotu Kingfisher *''Todiramphus godeffroyi'' — Marquesan Kingfisher *''Tokudaia muenninki'' — Muennink's Spiny Rat *''Tokudaia osimensis'' — Ryūkyū spiny rat *''Tomicha cawstoni'' *''Tomicha natalensis'' *''Tomicha rogersi'' *''Tomistoma schlegelii'' — False Gavial, False Gharial, Malayan Gharial *''Tor yunnanensis'' *''Torreornis inexpectata'' — Cuban Sparrow *''Totoaba macdonaldi'' — Totoaba *''Touit melanonotus'' — Brown-backed Parrotlet *''Toxolasma cylindrellus'' — Pale lilliput naiad, Pale lilliput pearly mussel, Pale lilliput *''Toxostoma guttatum'' — Cozumel Thrasher *''Trachemys adiutrix'' — Carvalho's Slider *''Trachycystis clifdeni'' — Dlinza forest pinwheel *''Trachycystis haygarthi'' *''Trachycystis placenta'' *''Trachypithecus auratus'' — Ebony Leaf Monkey, Javan Langur *''Trachypithecus delacouri'' — Delacour's Langur, White-rumped Black Leaf Monkey *''Trachypithecus geei'' — Gee's Golden Langur, Golden Leaf Monkey *''Trachypithecus pileatus'' — Bonneted Langur, Capped Langur, Capped Leaf Monkey, Capped Monkey *''Trachypithecus poliocephalus'' — White-headed Langur *''Trachypithecus vetulus'' — Purple-faced Leaf Monkey *''Tragelaphus buxtoni'' — Mountain Nyala *''Treron psittaceus'' — Timor Green-pigeon *''Trichocichla rufa'' — Long-legged Thicketbird *''Tricula montana'' *''Trimenia wallengrenii'' — Wallengren's Copper *''Trimerotropis infantilis'' — Zyantc Band-winged Grasshopper *''Trimerotropis occidentaloides'' — Santa Monica Mountains Grasshopper *''Trimerotropis occulens'' — Lompoc Grasshopper *''Tringa guttifer'' — Spotted Greenshank *''Tristramella sacra'' *''Trithemis nigra'' *''Trochidrobia inflata'' *''Trochochlamys ogasawarana'' *''Trochoidea pseudojacosta'' *''Trochomorpha apia'' *''Trogopterus xanthipes'' — Complex-toothed Flying Squirrel *''Tropidophora articulata'' *''Tropidophora deburghiae'' *''Tropidoptera heliciformis'' *''Truncatellina arcyensis'' *''Tulotoma magnifica'' — Tulotoma *''Tupaia longipes'' — Bornean Tree Shrew, Long-footed Tree Shrew *''Tupaia nicobarica'' — Nicobar Tree Shrew *''Turdus helleri'' — Taita Thrush *''Turdus ludoviciae'' — Somali Thrush *''Turdus swalesi'' — La Selle Thrush *''Turnix olivii'' — Buff-breasted Buttonquail *''Tylomys bullaris'' — Chiapan Climbing Rat *''Tylomys tumbalensis'' — Tumbala Climbing Rat *''Tylototriton hainanensis'' — Hainan Knobby Newt *''Typhlatya iliffei'' *''Typhleotris madgascarensis'' *''Typhleotris pauliani'' *''Typhlomys chapensis'' — Chapa Pygmy Dormouse *''Typhlops monensis'' — Mona Blind Snake *''Tyrannus cubensis'' — Giant Kingbird *''Tyto nigrobrunnea'' — Taliabu Masked-owl *''Tyto soumagnei'' — Madagascar Red Owl U *''Uma inornata'' — Coachella Valley Fringe-toed Lizard *''Uncia uncia'' — Ounce, Snow Leopard *''Urocyon littoralis'' — California Channel Island Fox, Channel Islands Fox, Island Fox, Island Gray Fox *''Urogymnus ukpam'' — Pincushion ray *''Urolophus javanicus'' — Java stingaree *''Urolophus orarius'' — Coastal stingaree *''Uromys rex'' — King Rat *''Uropsilus investigator'' — Inquisitive Shrew Mole *''Uropsilus soricipes'' — Chinese Shrew Mole *''Urothemis thomasi'' V *''Valencia hispanica'' — Valencia toothcarp *''Valencia letourneuxi'' *''Vanellus gregarius'' — Sociable Lapwing *''Vanellus macropterus'' — Javanese Lapwing *''Varecia variegata'' — Ruffed Lemur *''Varicorhinus platystoma'' *''Varicorhinus ruandae'' *''Variola vera'' *''Vermivora bachmanii'' — Bachman's Warbler *''Vibrissaphora boringii'' *''Vibrissaphora echinata'' *''Vibrissaphora leishanensis'' *''Victaphanta compacta'' *''Villosa perpurpurea'' — Purple bean *''Villosa trabalis'' — Cumberland bean pearly mussel, Cumberland bean *''Vini kuhlii'' — Kuhl's Lorikeet *''Vini peruviana'' — Blue Lorikeet *''Vini ultramarina'' — Ultramarine Lorikeet, *''Vipera albizona'' — Mountain viper *''Vipera bulgardaghica'' — Bulgardagh viper *''Vipera darevskii'' *''Vipera kaznakovi'' — Caucasus viper *''Vipera pontica'' *''Vipera ursinii'' — Meadow viper, Orsini's viper *''Vipera wagneri'' — Wagner's viper *''Vireo masteri'' — Chocó Vireo *''Viverra civettina'' — Malabar Civet, Malabar Large-spotted Civet W *''Weberogobius amadi'' — Poso bungu *''Werneria bambutensis'' *''Werneria iboundji'' *''Werneria mertensiana'' *''Werneria preussi'' *''Werneria submontana'' *''Werneria tandyi'' *''Wild whitnebeast'' *''Wolterstorffina chirioi'' *''Wolterstorffina mirei' X *''Xanthomyza phrygia'' — Regent Honeyeater *''Xenoclarias eupogon'' — Lake Victoria deepwater catfish *''Xenoglaux loweryi'' — Long-whiskered Owlet *''Xenoophorus captivus'' — Relict splitfin *''Xenoperdix udzungwensis'' — Udzungwa Forest-partridge *''Xenophrys brachykolos'' — Short-legged Horned Toad *''Xenopirostris damii'' — Van Dam's Vanga *''Xenopoecilus oophorus'' — Egg-carrying Buntingi *''Xenopoecilus poptae'' — Popta's Buntingi *''Xenopoecilus sarasinorum'' *''Xenopus gilli'' — Cape Clawed Toad, Cape Platanna, Gill's Platanna *''Xenopus longipes'' — Lake Oku Clawed Frog *''Xenospiza baileyi'' — Sierra Madre Sparrow *''Xerosecta giustii'' *''Xipholena atropurpurea'' — White-winged Cotinga *''Xiphophorus couchianus'' — Monterrey platyfish *''Xiphophorus gordoni'' *''Xiphophorus meyeri'' *''Xylotoles costatus'' — Pitt Island Longhorn Beetle *''Xyrauchen texanus'' — Razorback sucker *''Xystichromis nuchisquamulatus'' *''Xystichromis phytophagus'' *''Xystichromis sp. nov. 'Kyoga flameback''' Y *''Yunnanilus nigromaculatus'' Z *''Zaglossus bruijni'' — Long-beaked Echidna, Long-nosed Echidna, Long-nosed Spiny Anteater, New Guinea Long-nosed Echidna *''Zavattariornis stresemanni'' — Ethiopian Bush-crow *''Zilchogyra paulistana'' *''Zingel asper'' — Apron, Asper, Rhone streber *''Zingis radiolata'' *''Zonitoides jaccetanicus'' *''Zoothera guttata'' — Spotted Ground-thrush *''Zosterops albogularis'' — White-chested White-eye *''Zosterops chloronothus'' — Mauritius Olive White-eye *''Zosterops conspicillatus'' — Bridled White-eye *''Zosterops luteirostris'' — Ghizo White-eye *''Zosterops modestus'' — Seychelles White-eye *''Zosterops nehrkorni'' — Sangihe White-eye *''Zosterops rotensis'' — Rota Bridled White-eye *''Zosterops tenuirostris'' — Slender-billed White-eye *''Zygogeomys trichopus'' — Michoacan Pocket Gopher *''Zyzomys palatilis'' — Carpentarian Rock Rat *''Zyzomys pedunculatus'' — Central Rock Rat, Central Thick-tailed Rock-rat See also * Endangered species External links * IUCN Red List of Threatened Species * U.S. Fish & Wildlife Service. Threatened and Endangered Species System (TESS). Detailed information on Endangered, Threatened or candidate species in the U.S. Animal Endangered Category:Endangered animals ca:Llista d'espècies animals en perill d'extinció fr:Liste d'espèces menacées pl:Ptaki zagrożone wyginięciem ro:Lista speciilor de animale pe cale de dispariţie zh:濒危物种列表